Best Friend Forever
by flowerbutterflyheart
Summary: No one knows more about you than your best friend. Yeah... right, so how come Bella and Edward didn't know that they are in love with each other? Will Edward be just Bella's BEST FRIEND FOREVER? AH
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is my first fanfic story for twilight, so I hope that you'll like it. Reviews will be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** All twilight saga facts belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 1 REALIZATION**

Edward has been a close friend of Bella since they were in elementary because they attended the same school and of course their families have been friends forever. Edward has always been there for Bella when she got in trouble and vise versa. They actually know about each other's secrets, that's what best friends are for, right? Yeah sure, they confess to each other with just about anything and everything except for the simple truth that they don't only love each other as friends but they are in love with each other.

**EPOV**

It is morning and Edward has just awakened. With a heavy heart, he prepared for school.

"It's been a long time since I thought of Bella in this kind of way. Something must have triggered it. "

With a sigh, he then realized that maybe it was because there's this some guy in school that Bella has shown interest for the first time. There have been so many guys who took a fancy with her but she denied them all and she never even had second thought about it. And Edward secretly rejoiced each time this happens. As her best friend, of course he knows all of what's in Bella's mind and she even asked for his opinion about the guy!

"How pathetic can I get?!"

As always, he didn't give a sign of what he truly feels. He commented that the guy was okay because he really can't see any flaws about him. He wished though that he could say ugly things about him, but, nada. Jacob, he's in the basketball team in school, none other than the captain of the team, handsome, friendly, intelligent, what can you say, an A1 kind of a guy.

"Aaaah, how can I compete with that? I wish he was a dork." He said grudgingly.

Now is really a good time for Edward to start analyzing his feelings for her and owning up to it. But he's really scared of the outcome. Would he be willing to risk their friendship and closeness for his selfish reason? He's been suppressing his feelings for Bella since they were in freshmen. Edward convinced himself that being her best friend is the best way for them both especially for him; at least he could always be with her. And now that they are in senior year he feels that he should really act up for lost time and for the fact that this time Bella could really be taken from him.

"I wish I could know how she truly feels about me?"

He knows that Bella cares about him and that she's always there for him but what if it's only him that feels this kind of way. He's giving himself a big headache. So, he stopped. He should at least do a plan of action, later.

Since they have the same schedule at school, most of the time, he picks Bella up at her house unless she wants to drive her own car or they had a small fight.

The phone's ringing and he already knows who that is.

"Morning sleepy head, school, remember? And incase you forget, please pick me up. I have something to tell you and it's big, actually, it's huge!" Bella excitedly told Edward.

"Hey, what's this about?" He asked annoyingly.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out, and if you get here you'll surely find out, ha, ha, ha, ha! Hurry, were going to be late for school, see yah." She then hanged up the phone.

"See y…., she didn't even let me finished speaking, grrrr," Edward said frustratingly, he had a bad feel about this and he's dreading about what Bella will say.

After ten minutes, he reached Bella's house. She's already waiting outside.

"Hi, thanks for picking me up, again?' She sweetly smiled and hasn't stopped smiling until we reached the campus.

Edward wants to ask right away what she wants to tell him but he wants to ask neutrally, without showing how this really affects him. And hard as he can, he can't bring himself to ask without getting irritated because deep in his heart he knows that it's about this guy, Jacob, the A1 guy. Caught up in thought, Edward didn't even realize that they arrived already.

Turning off the ignition, he looked at his smiling Bella and tried to compose himself, turning into the best friend that she knew.

"So, Bella aren't you going to tell me? Do you know that you look like a clown? That smile is plastered on your face since I picked you up and you look ridiculous. Get over it already." I said annoyingly. But deep inside, I felt like my heart was pinched and I felt like I had a run, it's like my heart is palpitating. And my heart beat is all over the place. As I waited for her reply, I looked at her looking at me. I just then realized that she stopped smiling.

"So? What?" I asked again.

"Why are you annoyed? Are you really interested in knowing?" She pouted and irritatingly looked at me.

"Of course I am, would I ask if I wasn't?" I gave a deep sigh and apologized to her because she looked like she's starting to get pissed at me.

"Okay, my bad, I'm sorry, I guess I got up on the wrong side of my bed." I replied. Oh my God, the suspense is killing me but I kept it cool and gave her my crooked smile that she said is always cute on me. I hope it looked real.

"Please tell me already, my one and only love…ly best friend you." I can see that I pulled it off because I can already see the smile that I love about her and it is turning into a laugh because I started battling my eyes. I couldn't help but laugh too and even with the knowledge that I maybe hearing something that I wouldn't like, it still felt good laughing with her. I really want us to be more than friends and I know that we are perfect for each other but how?

"Okay, enough already, who's the clown now?" She started laughing again, she then hugged me tight, I stopped laughing and hugged her in return, this is the only time that I savored the feeling of hugging her and she let me, I felt that she needed it and I know that I do.

She whispered "I love you" and then Bella kissed my cheek and left my embrace. She sighed and looked at me with a sad smile.

I know I heard her right, Every now and then we say I love you to each other, friends do that but this time it seems different, it felt different. I just didn't know what she means, does she love me as a friend or is she in love with me?

"You know I love you too" I said nervously. Her smile left her face and she looked at me, really looked at me. And so I couldn't help it, my tongue ran away with me.

"Why wouldn't I, you're beautiful and smart, I treasure you because you're the best friend of my life." I made myself smile. Oh, I really wanted to say "The love of my life" but how could I? I guess I'm a coward. She's my first love and I've loved her for many years now, the problem was she just doesn't know it yet.

She smiled and gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, right. I know. Well, since you're my best friend, I'd like to formally inform you that I decided to date Jacob." She dropped the bomb and started to get out of the car.

"What?! Wait….wait….Bella!" I called out to her and immediately got my bag and ran after her. She looked at me but continued to walk.

"I said, I. Decided. To. Date. JACOB!" She said again.

"I heard that, I mean, why?" I asked, I couldn't let it go.

"Why what?" She rolled her eyes with frustration.

"You should be happy for me, I maybe having my very first boyfriend at last. At least now I won't be victimized by one of your girlfriends. And by the way, you don't have to bring me home after school. He got that job now." With a smile and a wink, she waved and said bye. Without looking back, she went into her class room.

I just stood there dumbstruck by what she said, I couldn't breathe normally. I couldn't think straight. Good thing she didn't looked back because I swear she would have guessed right away how much I love her, not as a friend but as a man to a woman. All I can think about was Bella with that stupid guy. My Bella, gone? I felt like a knife was twisted deep in my heart.

The bell rang. Reality calls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I gotta give thanks to my sister, (her pen name's **dark challenge**) for encouraging me in writing this story. As well as to my daughter,(her pen name's **pretty soul reaper**) for always being there, she's kinda like my own personal beta. lol!! Love you both.

**Disclaimer:** All twilight saga facts belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 2 MOVING ON**

**BPOV**

I was saved by the bell. I went straight to my classroom and didn't bother to look back. I was afraid I'm going to break down and cry. Deep in my heart I so wanted to hear him say that he loves me not as a friend but as me as a woman. I guess it won't happen, this is it then.

I have been waiting forever for him to realize what he got already for a long time now. I've been in love with him for years!! How could he be so blind? I got up the courage to tell him how I feel about him but to no avail, he just doesn't love me as I love him.

Who am I kidding?! It's the simple truth, it hurts really badly but hey, I'm a strong person, and I can do this. I guess I'm not the first and certainly not the last who'll be in this situation. That's why in order for me to regain my pride I told him that I'm going to be dating Jacob. I have to start moving on. I have to.

Since we have been friends, I couldn't think of a single day that we were not in each other's lives. I'm sure as hell that I'm going to miss always being with him... a lot... With this in mind I let myself go with the flow for the rest of the day.

I guess I'm going to be doing that indefinitely.

**The Date**

Jacob is a great guy but I wasn't really looking forward to my date with him. I can't cancel because I guess I don't have a reason not to go. And it would be like still clinging to the idea of waiting for Edward to love me. I hate being pathetic.

There's a car honking outside my house and as I looked out of the window, I saw that it was my date. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, took a deep breath and went out to greet him. I decided to give him a try. Let's see what happens.

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful." Jacob said and it's the first time that I noticed his smile, it was genuine and it was a smile that you couldn't help reciprocating. I felt beautiful and as I looked him over, I couldn't deny that he looked so handsome and I couldn't very well ignore his well maintained sexy body.

"Hi, Jacob, you're not so bad yourself." I smiled back at him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be!!" I replied. I said that I'll give Jacob a shot and I promised myself to let go of Edward. It starts now.

I wasn't really expecting to enjoy on my date with Jacob but I did. We talked a lot, we laughed, and we seem to get on really well. He's a caring, gentle kind of a guy which I didn't expect because he's totally like one of the cool guys at school but all in all we had a great date. Judging by the time that we had I could definitely say that he could be someone that I could care for. Maybe a reason to my "moving on" part... I think. Well, I hope!

At the end of the night, when he walked me to my door, he held my hand gently and said that he wants to say something.

"I like you a lot, Bella, I hope that we can do this again?" He said seriously as he gently held me in his arms.

I knew it was coming! I let myself be kissed by Jacob. It wasn't really that I wanted him to kiss me. Yeah, he likes me and I like him too, but I want to know if there's a spark between us, physically. And I believe there is, I felt something, a tiny, little bit.

"I'd love to go out with you again. I had a great time!" I smiled at him because I want him to know that I really did enjoy myself and with that he kissed me again and then said his goodnight.

"Night Bella. See you at school." He left with that beautiful smile on his lips.

"Night Jacob," I replied with a smile too.

I watched him drive away before I went inside the house. I went straight to my room and laid on my bed. I did a self analysis of myself. I love Edward... it's hopeless I know and for now I couldn't do anything about it and I have to move on.

Then, there's Jacob. We had a great night and it wasn't so hard liking him, as a matter of fact, I already do. But even though I had a great time with him, Edward was always on my mind. I was thinking of the "what if's" but then I stopped myself.

"Get it over with Bella Swan; moving on... remember... the sooner, the better...I think!" I told myself annoyingly.

Tomorrow's another day….


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** I would like to say thanks to the first one who reviewed my story, namely, **Andrea G55**. I appreciate it and hope you like this next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** All twilight saga facts belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 3 SMILING THROUGH PAIN**

**EPOV**

The day seems to be quite normal as it comes except for the fact that I have been experiencing internal conflicts within my self. I couldn't concentrate no matter what. This day is gonna be the longest day of my life. I couldn't wait to see Bella so I could ask her about her date with Jacob. I called earlier if she wants me to pick her up but I guess what she told me yesterday was true, Jacob is going to be doing the things that I always did for her.

"Aaaaah….how could this be happening?!" I don't know what to do; I don't know if I can pretend that I'm happy for my best friend.

I didn't see Bella until the end of the day. After school she's usually waiting for me at the bench near the parking lot of the school. When I arrived there I smiled because I can see her sitting there. She waited for me! I felt that it's gonna be okay, we're back to normal. I felt that a big thorn was pulled from my chest. As I neared her someone called out her name. I stopped and turned to see who it was.

"Jacob...." I whispered angrily under my breath.

She stood up and walked towards him, they hugged and he kissed her on the lips. And she let him!! I couldn't explain how much pain I felt when I witnessed this scene but I determinedly approached them.

"Hey Bella..." I was trying to call her normally, like what I saw doesn't affect me.

She swung around to face me, still in Jacob's embrace.

"Edward!" She was looking a little embarrassed and uncomfortable, so she let Jacob's arms fall but it automatically went to her shoulders. Looking possessive. The nerve of the guy... It took me a lot of strength not to let them know how much this is killing me. But I gotta be the best friend for her.

"Jacob, as you already know this is my best friend Edward." She introduced me to him. I nod at his direction to let him know that I acknowledge him.

"Yeah, and I'm her new man. Nice to meet you, Bella told me so much about you." Jacob smiled and offered his hand. I didn't want to be nice to him but I couldn't ignore the fact that he's really likable. So, I shaked his hand even though I want to punch him in the face for touching my Bella.

"Her man…" I felt like something gripped my heart and twisted it for I can't bring myself to breathe normally. I looked at Bella and she couldn't look straight at me. I hope the pain and the disappointment don't clearly show in my face.

I should be the first one to know because I'm the best friend. I couldn't fathom the idea that as early as now there seems to be a gap between us that is starting to show. I guess she had her own reason. So as not to let the awkwardness of the situation lengthens I bade my goodbye to both of them.

"Well, since you don't need my services as your chauffeur, I guess I gotta get going. Be seeing you Bella." I tried to smile her favorite crooked smile and winked at her. I turned to go to my car but I stopped and looked straight at Jacob.

"Ah Jacob, I am the best friend and if you ever hurt her in any kind of way…" Edward let the words hung.

"Just don't hurt her." I felt I couldn't say more because if I stay a little longer I don't know if I could continue pretending that I want them to be happy, that I don't feel this enormous pain weighing down on my heart. So, I got to my car and finally maneuvered it out of the school.

When I looked at the rear view mirror I saw her still looking at my car with Jacob standing next to her and pulling her in a tender embrace.

My sight suddenly blurred and that's when I realized that my tears were starting to fall….


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **This chapter and the next is about Bella POV. Hope you like this one.

**Disclaimer:** As always...All twilight saga facts belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 4 TORN BETWEEN TWO LOVERS**

**BPOV**

I was torn between calling out to Edward and staying with Jacob. I could see how much my relationship with Jacob affected him even though I know how much he's pretending that it's okay. The reason that I did not inform him of my decision to go steady with Jacob was because if I do I wouldn't be able to carry out my plan, I wouldn't be able to move on if Edward is always beside me. I couldn't do so if he's always there with me and I need someone to distract me from Edward. This is my plan but it back fired at me… it was hard for me seeing Edward hurting because it hurts me too. I want to cry out loud because the pain that I felt seems to be doubling over but I had to stay strong. I don't want for Jacob to know the conflict within me.

"You okay love?" Jacob asked. He looks concern as he inspected me. I turned to smile at him.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm sorry about that. Maybe it was because I didn't tell him about us right away. That's why he's feeling bad. Don't worry; he'll get around to it." I said as we walked to his car.

He brought me home and as we walked to my door, he caught my hand and faced me to him; one of his hand held my body against him and the other hand was gently caressing my face as kissed me tenderly. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. The kiss went a little heavy that's why I pulled back but I still stayed in his arms. His forehead next to mine. He sighed and smiled his very beautiful smile.

"Oh, you make me feel so many things. Do you know that I don't only like you? I love you Bella. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." He said to me seriously. I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't begin to imagine that this hunk of a guy is really in love with me…I touched his face and he caught my hand in his and kissed it.

It's like he was waiting for me to say the same. But I can't bring myself to say the same because it wouldn't be true.

"I like you a lot Jacob…." I started but he put his finger against my lips to stop me from saying anything more.

'Shhh... It's alright; you don't have to say anything now, but sooner or later I'm gonna make you fall in love with me." Jacob smiled with confidence and embraced me tightly and kissed my forehead.

When we said our goodbyes I went straight to my room. I lay down on my bed and I can't seem to stop thinking. With Jacob I feel so loved and cherished. Oh, I wish I could love him. I'm very lucky to have him as a boyfriend but it couldn't compare to what I still feel for Edward. My first love… but I guess, he's just gonna be my BEST FRIEND FOREVER.

I sat up and went to get my photo album of us. I looked at the pictures of Edward and me. With each picture comes a particular memory. I smiled and laughed as I remembered each and every one of them. But I feel an unspeakable amount of pain and I couldn't stop the tears that I finally permitted to come out. Through the haze of my pain as I continued to look at the pictures I cried like I never cried before. I cried for me and I cried for Edward too. I cried for what might have been.

I couldn't take it anymore. I laid down again on my bed and hugged the photo album against my chest. The tears continued to fall down as I drifted off to a troubled sleep.

I dreamed of Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Enjoy reading!!

**Disclaimer:** All twilight saga facts belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 5 EDWARD'S GIRLFRIEND**

**BPOV**

The days came and went. Edward and I don't hang out like we used to anymore. We try to get in touch through our cellular phones every now and then. But it always feels awkward when we do because we couldn't seem to converse with each other like before. In school, as we pass each other in the school corridor, we say hi to each other, talk some and went on our own separate ways.

This new territory, meaning Jacob and me, is keeping Edward and me apart. I didn't plan to keep away from him while I am with Jacob. My 'moving on' didn't actually include not being with Edward as friends at least. I didn't in a million years would have thought that being with someone else could actually affect my friendship with Edward. Unplanned but unavoidable...

Before all these happened, Edward was always secretive to me when it comes to the girls that he dates. He's always been discreet about it. Oh, I know the who, when and where of it all but he kept the information to a minimum. I have never seen him publicly making out with any girl in the campus or out of it. I should know, I'm his best friend!!

But today, I had the shock of my life…..

We were in the campus, me with Jacob holding hands while walking to the canteen. We were about to go in when I saw Edward. I couldn't help myself, I stopped and even though my heart is crying out and said not to look at them, my head is saying I should. This might be the right time and place to know for myself what my reaction will be. Yeah, I'm such a masochist when I already know the answer to that.

He was leaning his back on a tree and he was with the most beautiful girl in the campus. Jessica, the campus' cheerleader. She is popular among the boys and everyone knows that she always get what and who she wants. It's obvious that she wants Edward now with the way she flirted with him and it looks like Edward wants her too because one minute he was talking to her and the next he held her face and kissed her passionately.

I could have kicked myself because I then realized that my boyfriend Jacob is here with me holding my hand and I felt that he squeezed it to get my attention. I tried my best to wipe away any traces of pain and sadness that I felt when I saw Edward and Jessica kissed. I looked at Jacob and smiled.

"I guess my best friend has a girlfriend now." I told Jacob.

I hope I can get through the day without breaking down. Because like it or not I have to admit that I'm still in love with Edward but I have to face the fact that as I'm trying to move on with Jacob, he has every right to be with anyone he likes. How can I fault him with finding happiness for himself, with someone else?

"Why don't we go over there and greet them? It's been a while since I talked to Edward. He's supposed to be your best friend, right?" Jacob suggested and started to walk over them with me in tow.

I'm so dead!! How could I let myself be in this kind of situation? But what choice do I have? Either pretend that I'm happy with this knowledge and go over there and wish them well or let myself go off and do and say what I feel right now and be dragged like a crazy lunatic. No way! What am I thinking!!

So with that I started making a mental roll call of everything that I'll be needing in this unavoidable moment. Hand in Jacob's hand, check... Wiping hurt emotions, check... smiling face, check... I'll just have to make sure that I won't stumble on something and fall down because that may start things that I may regret later...

Yeah, that's me... the great pretender!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **I'd like to thank **robbsweetangel** for the wonderful review. This is still in Bella's POV but the next chapter is gonna be in Edward's POV. Enjoy!! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think....

**Disclaimer:** All twilight saga facts belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 6 PRETENDING TO BE BRAVE**

A great pretender and a masochist at that!!

I don't want to talk to them! Who would want that?! I still want to yell at Jacob to stop and turn around. I don't want Edward to know that I saw them kissing. That's when Edward caught sight of us. He automatically put his arms on Jessica's shoulder and waited for us to get to them. Grrr, I really want to run or hide, better yet, I want to sink in a hole so that I won't be able to look at Edward's glorious face, smiling that crooked smile that I love so much right after kissing that bitch of his. I felt like my blood's boiling with anger but at the same I was gripped with so much pain. I felt that I was betrayed by him.

How can I think like this when I was the one who started it all? But I have no choice, I don't want anyone to know that while I have Jacob as a boyfriend, I'm still pining for my best friend to love me as I love him. So with all the courage I can master, I plastered a big smile on my face and hoped that it looked real, it would have to do because it's the only way that I can make it through this situation or I could cry because I really feel like crying. I didn't choose the later.

"Hey Bella, Jacob. How are you?" Edward asked with a smile. He looked at me and I caught something in that stare, I can't explain what that was, so I let it go.

"Hi Edward. We're good, actually we're great!" Jacob answered. He then put his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I tried to act as if I felt the same, I smiled at him.

"Oh, by the way, this is Jessica." Edward said as leaned a little closer to Jacob and whispered.

"My girl!" He said this as he hugged Jessica tightly. The girl's reaction was totally freaking me out because it looks like she's going to faint with happiness. She hugged Edward tightly and kissed him right in front of us.

I couldn't look at them any longer so I turned my eyes and look at Jacob instead. I pretended to fix his shirt collar just to avoid the unavoidable pain. Jacob seems to be having a great time looking at them and I was shocked when he suggested having a double date with them. When I looked at them again they started breaking off the kiss. Edward's eyes were fixed on me as he did so, it's like he wants to see my reaction with him kissing Jessica. I asked myself why? Am I that obvious to him? Or am I just imagining things? God! I'm being stupid. I tried so hard to pretend that it doesn't bother me with him kissing anyone.

"I love you." Even in a whisper, it didn't escape me. I heard Jessica said it to Edward. He just hugged her one more time and smiled at her. I didn't hear if he responded or not. Next thing I knew, he faced us and answered Jacob's suggestion.

'Sure, we're in, right baby?" He turned and asked Jessica. She just nodded, obviously contented with whatever Edward decides. You can see that she's really into Edward, with the way she looks at him, with every touch.

I envy her. She can actually show how she felt without any strings being pulled to another direction. Why did it have to be so hard falling in love with your best friend than falling for a regular guy?

The double date turned out to be an overnight event. They decided to do a camping trip. Even though I really was against it, I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud because it would seem like it would bother me going out with them. I don't want it to be an issue, so, I didn't object and tried to act happy for the four of us.

Actually, I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because my mind was else where. An overnight thing with Edward and Jessica? How long would I last without going crazy? Just thinking such intimate set up, being near them... not to mention Jacob... aargh!!

I hope I won't loose the battle. The battle of the internal conflict of my feelings for Edward. I won't give in easily.

So, even though I'm dreading for the weekend to come, I'm still looking forward to it because I'll be with Edward even when he'll be with Jessica and I'll be with Jacob…


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: **As promised, this is in Edward's POV about what happened in Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy...

**DISCLAIMER: **As always, everything twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 7 UNEXPECTED FRIEND **

**EPOV**

I didn't intend for it to happen this way, it wasn't my plan to put myself in this situation.

I wasn't proud of the day Bella and Jacob saw Jessica and me kissed. I was just so carried away with anger when I saw them walking hand in hand and they seem to enjoy being with each other so much. And since the opportunity presents itself right there with Jessica, I grabbed it without even thinking of the consequences that would follow.

Jessica was flirting with me at that time; I was kinda irritated with her and I was planning my escape from her clutches. Then I saw them, Bella and Jacob. I was actually in their line of vision. If I move suddenly they would surely take notice of it, that's why I did move… and it surprised me too that to my regret I moved to kiss Jessica. I didn't know what came over me, I guess I was really pissed; I was consumed with so much anger and jealousy that I put all of my feelings in that kiss. If anyone sees us kissing like this, I'm sure they would assume that we're really super attracted with each other. I feel sorry for Jessica because I'm using her this way.

I took a little peek at them and that's when I saw them stopped and looked at us. They started walking in our direction. I don't want to have anything to do with them at the moment but I can't do anything about it, I needed to act my part like I was having a lot of fun, that's why I intentionally lingered on the kiss and when I ended it, I smiled my crooked smile that I know Bella loves, put my arm possessively on Jessica's shoulder and waited for them to approach us. I could see Jessica was so smug that I was giving her so much attention, and if she was surprised, she hides it really well.

It wasn't until they were near us that I finally saw the full impact of Bella's reaction. I know her; she can hide what she's feeling to anyone but not to me. She's my best friend, for crying out loud!!

Bella was smiling, but I know that smile, it was the smile she uses when something's bothering her or when she's trying to be brave about something. That got me confused because why would my kissing Jessica affect her? Or is she hurt because as she was my best friend, I should have told her that I was seeing Jessica? But, hey…she did it first with Jacob! She feels betrayed but I feel justified because if she can do it to me as her best friend I can too.

I continued to act the happy boyfriend so as not to let on what is really on my mind. I couldn't help my vindictive self because I went as far as announcing to them that Jessica is my girlfriend. I saw Bella's eyes went big with shock as Jessica kissed me again. I couldn't very well avoid the kiss so I let her kiss me in front of them.

It was when Jacob suggested a double date that I let the kiss end and as my lips left Jessica's, my eyes made contact with Bella's. Her facade went down for a fraction of a time. Then and there, even when she's trying to pretend that everything's okay, I saw and felt how much she's hurting at the moment, she looked like she was about to cry but to her bravado, the look was gone and was replaced again with a smile.

A double date which turns out to be a camping trip this weekend, how could I back down now? So as to end the matter, I agreed immediately, Jacob and I will finalize everything and since he will be at Bella's it was agreed upon that it would be better if I come too. All things are settled for the moment then we went our separate ways. Bella and Jacob went to the canteen.

I was left there feeling bereft. I can't feel anything; it was like I was numb all over. I didn't even want to look and talk to Jessica. I didn't have to act anymore. Even though I know that it's wrong and Jessica's gonna be offended by what I was about to say, I don't care anymore.

"Ah…Jessica, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry but I was just using you to get back at Bella." I said with a sigh as I turned to look at her.

I know that she was kinda taken aback, a little offended but her expression changed. I didn't expect understanding from her, but she did understand.

"I know Edward, don't worry, I get the drift…you love your best friend, right?" She knowingly said. She looked at me with understanding in her eyes. I smiled sadly and nodded my head, I couldn't say anything anymore.

She led me to a bench and we sat there for a long time. Everyone thought that she's a selfish bitch, even I did so but we are definitely wrong because she's really a great person. She does not have the shallow personality that she projects because I know now that like me she's just pretending to be someone she's not. She didn't expound on it and I didn't force her to say anything more. Our friendship is still new but I guess we connect with each other well. With the turn of events, she found a friend in me and me in hers. I didn't expect it but she offered to help me.

'Don't worry, I got your back. Since I don't have a boyfriend at the moment, we can pretend to be." She laughed at my reaction, because I guess I looked like I was about to choke on my response.

"Hello… pretend… not true…. get it?" She said to me as if I'm a little boy. I laughed with her too and it felt good. I realized then that it's been a while since I did so.

"Yeah, ok then, I'll be giving you the update about the camping trip." I told her gratefully. We then exchanged phone numbers. I hugged her one more time and thanked her. I went on my way smiling.

I thought that it's gonna be a long day for me but the hours went by really fast. I went straight home. I physically and mentally prepared myself for the coming meeting with Jacob and Bella.

Oh…Bella….As I thought of her, I remember again what happened earlier.

It was hard, the hardest thing that I did in my entire life because even when I felt justified for proving to Bella and making her realize that what she did to me was wrong and hurtful, I felt like I was even more hurt by what I did to her.

Ooh crap, how did we end up like this!!


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE:**This is still in Edward's POV, 1st time I brought Renee in the picture. I already have the next two episodes in line, maybe I'll post it tomorrow, reviews are very much welcome..I hope you enjoy reading this one...

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer...

**CHAPTER 8 THE HINT**

**EPOV**

I dreaded going over to Bella's because I know that I'm gonna feel pain all over again. The pain that grips me every time I see them together is all consuming. I don't want to test my patience and my self control but everything's been decided already.

When I arrived at Bella's house, I noticed that Jacob's car is no where to be found. So I guess it means that he's not in the house yet. Good…at least I'll be able to be alone with Bella even for a short while. I knocked at the door and Renee answered it.

"Hi Mrs. S." I greeted her and to my surprise, she smiled and hugged me real tight. I guess, she noticed that Bella and I hadn't hanged out together for a long time now.

"Well hello young man! It's been a while and I miss looking at your handsome face again. Did you have a fight with Bella?" She said accusingly but was still smiling as she invited me inside.

"Well, yeah…I mean…no, Bella and I are okay. Actually I've just been kinda busy lately." I explained about my absence in their lives.

"Are you so busy that you forgot about us? Specially your best friend Bella? I know that she misses you so much." She reprimanded me. I felt really guilty but I can't very well say my reason for being the way I am now. Actually, she's like a second mother to me, and Bella's quite close to my dad too.

"I'm sorry; I won't be doing that again." I smiled as I scratch my head and proceeded to go the receiving area. I stopped when Mrs. S. called me.

"You can go and get her upstairs; she's still in her room. I'll just prepare something for you guys in the kitchen…and hey…do you know about Jacob?" She asked me uncertainly.

"Yeah, I know…isn't it great?" I said so as I plastered a smile on my face. I was trying to look happy about it. But I guess Mrs. S. picked up what I was trying hard to hide.

"You know, I was so sure that one day you'll both end up together. But I guess I was wrong. Why did you let her go?" She said sadly. She was trying to understand our situation.

"I guess, it just was not meant to be, Bella and I… we are not meant to be." I said so with a big sigh. I can't seem to return the smile on my face, I felt like I was gonna give in for a moment but I stopped myself because I know that it wasn't the right time or place to break down, not when someone, specially Bella's mom to see him like this.

I tried again to smile to let her know that I'm okay with what's happening between Bella and I but my smile faltered, I have no choice but to turn away from her so she won't see how much this is affecting me and as I was trying to get my feeling back together which was obviously scattered on the floor, she started talking to me again.

"I can see that this Jacob guy is good for her because I know how much he loves Bella but I'm not blind to the fact that even if Bella likes him a lot, she's not in love with him. Hmmm… I wonder why?" She left smiling mysteriously and went back to the kitchen.

That got me so confused. It's as if she was giving a hint of Bella's feelings, it's as if she was encouraging me to fight for Bella's love. Why ever would she say things like that? I didn't even realized that she would be so receptive of my feelings for Bella even before I realized it myself.

As I was contemplating about this, I started to go upstairs, to Bella's bedroom. I kinda feel weird going there again. It was different when I was still her best friend in the truest sense of the word.

Before, it was just so easy, so uncomplicated. When I was visiting here, and it was a lot of time, it's just as if I had an extension of my own house. Bella's room is like my own room, that's what the result of being friends forever. Now, I feel like I was just the best friend in name only.

I can't seem to stop my heart from beating so fast when I saw Bella. She's looking out of the window; it's as if she was deep in thought. She was holding something in her hand. And as I was about to knocked at her door, she suddenly started speaking.

"How could you be so stupid?!" She said angrily but her voice carried so much pain, it was then that I realized that she was crying. She wasn't talking to me or to anybody, she was talking to herself.

I didn't know what to do. I don't want to put her in an awkward situation but at the same time, I want to comfort her so much. Her heart was calling out to me and my heart definitely is doing the same. I couldn't very well ignore her when she's feeling this low. Without second thoughts, I went to her directly and put her tenderly in my arms. She was surprised for a moment but that was all. When she realized that it was me, she hold on tight and can't seem to stop crying. Something dropped on the floor but we didn't give it much thought. She was crying so hard like someone close to her died. I let her release all the pent up emotions that she was keeping inside her.

"Oh, Bella…." I sighed into her hair as I continued to embrace her to let her know that I'll always be here for her. I kissed the top of her head and I continuously rubbed her back gently to offer her as much comfort as possible.

"Edward…" She replied through her tears. She still couldn't reign in her emotions. So, I let her cry a little more and even when she did stopped, she was still clinging to me, she doesn't seem to want to let go of me, and I felt the same way. It's been a long time since I held her in my arms, and even when it's like this, I can't complain because in my heart of hearts, embracing her like this even when she's in so much pain is much better than nothing at all.

How could I possibly let go of her when my heart is overflowing with love for her? How could I? I am such a masochist and a martyr at that because even if she's with somebody else now, I would still willingly wait for her, even if it's forever...


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: **Enjoy reading...

**DISCLAIMER: **As always, everyone...everything twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 9 WE MADE UP BUT I STILL CRIED**

**EPOV**

Bella was still in my arms and her arms was still around me, she already stopped crying and the only tell tale signs that she cried was the cute little hiccups that she make, a natural effect after crying so heavily and of course her red puffy eyes but they are still lovely none the less.

I slowly let my arms loose around her so that I could look at her face. She didn't want to look at me that's why I held her chin gently and arch her head to face me. What I saw there surprised me because it mirrored mine. There was hurt, pain, disappointment and love rolled into one.

"I missed you, Edward.' She said and hugged me again. I returned the hug, kissed her forehead and answered her.

"I missed you too." I told her. I was trying not to let her know how much. I kinda feel good in knowing that even though she has Jacob, I'm still important to her; that she misses being with me.

"Let's not fall off again, okay? I don't think I can take it. Can't you see how much it's hurting me?" She said this as if she was about to cry again.

"Now, now... stop it Bella, don't cry anymore, everything's gonna be okay." I told her. When I heard her say these things, I was filled with so much happiness. Suddenly, it's as if all the pains that I experienced since Jacob entered our lives, just disappeared. I was internally debating if this is the right time for me to confess what I feel for her. I very much wanted to say I love you to her right there and then.

But the decision was stolen from me when I heard her next line...

"You are my best friend and I don't ever want not to be with you again…promise me?" She was to the point of begging me. What can I say to that?!

Oh God… I wanted to scream at her, at me and to the whole world but what's the use? It was pointed to me yet again… that I am just the best friend. It shattered my dreams. I can already feel the pain that is starting to build up inside me but I can't let her know how much this is hurt me. So, yet again I decided to act the best friend and answered her.

"I promise... Cross my heart and hope to die! It wasn't really intended you know, I just really became busy with something and you with your Jacob." I smiled but deep inside I'm dying.

"Yeah, well don't you ever forget your promise or this time I won't be silent anymore because if it ever happens again, I'm gonna come to you and kick your macho ass." She was starting to feel better because she's talking freely to me again. Like nothing happened and we are the best of friends again. To avoid disillusioning her I buried the pain that I'm feeling and started to get back at her.

"Really? I didn't realize that I have an Amazon for a best friend?" I started laughing and then I grabbed her. I carried her immediately and started to throw her on the bed. She was shrieking and laughing at the same time.

"No…no…Edward…don't you dare!! Aaaah!!" She screamed because I did throw her on the bed. I went in after her and started to tickle her. She is very ticklish. It seems like we were back to normal. We were laughing and having a great time when Renee called us.

"Hey kids, I think Jacob is here. Would you mind getting the door for me?" Renee asked.

That stopped us; we were like frozen for a minute. We totally forgot that Jacob's coming over. It led to Bella's priorities. We looked at each other, smiled awkwardly and started to get off the bed.

"We'll be down in a minute mom." Bella shouted back at Renee.

"Right…so, your prince is here now, you don't need a clown anymore." I smiled sadly. I was trying to say it as a joke but it didn't sound like that. I grimaced at the implication of that.

"Don't say that. You're important to me too. Am I not that important to you now that you have Jessica?" I was put on the spot. She brought up Jessica, what could she be thinking about her?

"It's different with us…I...." I started to explain but I was interrupted when the door bell rang. Renee called again for us to get the door. I sighed heavily and smiled sadly as I looked at her. Clearly this is not the time for further explanations. As I turned to head out of the room, I saw the thing that was dropped by Bella earlier. It was a picture of us; I went to pick it up and stared at it for a second. It was the picture where we were both laughing; I was looking at Bella's face as her face was upturned in a laughing pose. We were very happy. I then realized that even a blind man could see how I felt at that time because the photographer caught the feelings that I was trying to hide. It showed how much I love her. I gave another big sigh.

"Enough of this for now go wash your face, freshen up so that your boyfriend won't know that you cried over your best friend." I joked to lighten the moment.

"I'm the reason that you cried, right?" I mischievously said so.

She then smiled and it lit up her face and made her even more beautiful. I returned the smile back but I was thinking that, I'll be the luckiest man alive if she could just love me so that we could be together... forever.

"Yes you were the reason, you idiot!!" I can't help but be happy in knowing that she cried like that because she misses me, because I was that important to her. She was still smiling as she went to the bathroom to freshen up. I was smiling too and I felt great until I went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Edward. You're early." Jacob greeted me with a smile. He didn't know that I was trying not to feel annoyed because whenever I see him, I feel like I want to punch something.

"Hey, Jacob. I just came in too. Come on in, Renee's in the kitchen and Bella's still upstairs but she'll be down in a minute." I was feeling a lot protective of Bella. I feel like the father or the big brother. It felt weird.

We went to the sofa and talked a little about everything. Jacob started to lay out ideas about our camping trip when Bella joined us.

"Bella…" Jacob stood up and went to Bella. It was so natural for him to put Bella in his arms. He started to kiss her tenderly. I cannot bring myself to look at them, it felt like my hearts gonna burst from my chest. I need to escape this hell hole that I put myself into so I told them that I'll help Renee bring the snacks from the kitchen. I stood up and went immediately. They didn't even acknowledge what I said.

Renee was about to go to us with the tray in hand but when she saw my face, she put back the tray on the table, sat on the chair and patted the chair beside her. She was saying that I sit on it. As I sat on the chair, she was still shaking her head and knowingly smiled. Through the agonizing pain that I felt right at that moment, I can see that she was greatly sad of my situation.

"Why don't you just tell her and be done with?" She suggested. She held my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I can't…I just can't…" I brokenly whispered as I was trying to compose myself. A single tear escaped my eye and it made me helpless and angry at the same time because I couldn't control myself much better. Before I can wipe away my tear, Renee beat me to it. I looked at her and saw her smiling sadly and she seems about to cry too. So I tried to rein in my feelings and thank God I did. I looked at Renee and smiled gratefully to her.

"I want to be there for her always, Renee, even if it meant being just the best friend." I told her bravely and I started to stand. She got to her feet too but to my surprise, she hugged me tightly.

"In time my dear…in time…don't give up yet." She whispered. I just smiled. Together Renee and I started to walk back to them with the tray in my hand.

I was thinking that I should go to Hollywood and get an acting job. That thought brought a wry smile on my face and when we got there, I was smiling like I was happy about the turn of events.

"Renee's done with our snack so before we go into business, everyone, dig in!!" I tried to laugh. I just wished that my laugh didn't sound bitter because deep inside, that's how I was feeling tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything twilight belongs to none other than, Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 10 THREE IS A CROWD **

**BPOV**

I heard and saw when Edward left the room but I pretended that I didn't because what good would that do. I know that he was uncomfortable and even slightly hurt when I am around Jacob especially now that Jacob's kissing me so I just tried to be comfortable in Jacob's embrace because I don't want Jacob to know of my uncertainties.

Actually, I didn't prolong the kiss because I guess I became uneasy, what with Edward and my confrontation earlier and all. As I pulled out of Jacob's embrace, I felt so confused because all of a sudden, things start to pop into my mind; Edward's face, smiling my favorite crooked smile of his that I love so much; Edward laughing at something I said or another; Edward looking hurt when I introduced Jacob as my boyfriend and then there's Jacob…Yeah, Jacob…who from the very first day had done his best to be the perfect boyfriend.

I don't know want came over me, I just felt so cold inside. I then put my arms around me as if I'm hurting and that is where Jacob starts noticing.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Jacob asked as he put his hands to cup my face. He looked so handsome even when his face was etched with concern for my being.

"I'm good, don't worry about me. I just have a headache or something." I smiled but he was not convinced that's why he led me to sit on the sofa and put me in his arms once again. He gently murmured sweet nothings onto my hair and kissed it. I closed my eyes and let him do these things to me because I know that he wants to very much. It feels good having him do these things to me. I felt cherished and loved. But I let him… I just let him for all the times that we've been going steady even though deep in my heart, I was longing for Edward to be in his position.

Oh…I feel so horrible. How can I be so cruel and selfish? I hate doing this to Jacob. He's such a great guy; he's what every woman's wish for a boyfriend. But even though I like him a lot I just can't pretend anymore…I'm still not in love with him...and I guess, I never will be...

This was the part where Edward returned with the tray in his hands. He was accompanied with my mom. I looked at him and saw that he hds a smile on but when his eyes touched mine, I felt curious because contrary to his face, his eyes were telling a different story. I saw that he's hurting.

He is hurting…I am hurting. What madness is this? We both have our own love interests but why is these happening to us? My head started to swim but I didn't let it overcome me. We have so much to things to do. We have to get this on the road to make the final details for the camping trip.

"Renee's done with our snack so before we go into business, everyone, dig in!!" Edward said as I looked at him again. He laughed but it didn't sound right. I was feeling frustrated. I gave a sigh and served the food to Jacob because I felt that he's the guest in the house unlike Edward. Oh…my Edward… I didn't want to think about all of this for now; there's a perfect place and time for that. That's in my room…when I'm alone.

"Hi Jacob." My mom smiled as greeted him as he started to stand.

"Good evening Mrs. S." Jacob replied politely.

"Have a seat and enjoy your snack." Renee invited us all.

"Thanks." We all replied.

"The three of you do what you plan to do but I got to be going because I'm meeting Charlie and we're going on a date tonight. Okay then, bye everyone!" She said excitedly as she went on her own way. Well, I guess love doesn't lessen even if you've been together for a long time already. With my parent's case, their love has grown naturally brighter with each passing day.

I have to give it to her because she let me made my own decision about Jacob. Since I can't tell Edward of my true feelings for him, my mom became my confidante. Little did I know that she already knew of my feelings for Edward even before I knew it myself. And she knows what's truly in my heart. But I let her promise not to say anything to Edward at all. She respects my decision that's why I guess, I'm still suffering.

We were left all alone in the house. As we ate, we started to plan about the trip. Jacob and Edward became business-like as they started to go on details. We decided to go to Lakeview Camp because that is the nearest from our town. Obviously it was named after the place itself because there's a lake on it and the view is awesome. We've been there before with my family and Edward's. So, we kinda knew the place well.

The day and time is set, the things that we will need and the place too. The only addition to the plan was that they decided to add on the people coming. It's not gonna be the four of us anymore. It was decided to invite Jacob's, Edward's and even Jessica's friends and they could even bring along their respective dates and their own gears of course.

I guess that somehow it made my mind at ease because with this set up, the air at the campsite won't be too intense.

When everything was finally decided, they both left at the same time because Jacob knew that I was not feeling well.

I went with them as far as the door.

"Night love…" Jacob hugged and he kissed me on the lips. It was not that passionate but I guess he was thinking that I was not feeling well. I was thankful that it wasn't though. I hate doing this in front of Edward.

"Night…Jacob." I replied as I smiled into his eyes. I can see how much Jacob cares about me and it's almost blinding. I truly hate myself now.

Jacob said his goodbye to Edward and started walking to his car. This gave Edward a chance to say goodbye to me. He held my eyes for a moment and started coming to me. I couldn't exactly read what was on his face but when I looked in his eyes, it was as if he was really speaking to me. It made my heart skip a beat. I suddenly felt a piercing pain in my heart and I couldn't breathe for a moment.

What I saw in his eyes was a total sadness and acceptance at the same time.

When he was within reach, he held the back of my head and leaned it towards him so that he can kiss the top of my head.

"Goodbye Bella…Take care." He whispered and turned away and went to his car too. I didn't even got the chance to say anything to him. It was so quick. I looked over and saw Jacob just reached his car. I then looked at the other way and Edward did so too. They started to drive away, Jacob drove on and Edward drove on the opposite way. I stood there looking at both of them. My head's turning from side to side so that I can look at them leaving until they both disappeared from my sight.

Yeah...both were leaving.

One was my boyfriend and the other was my LOVE.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

Yeah, well I hope you liked this chapter...the next one's in progress.

I'd like to say thanks to Shirley007 for leaving a review on chapter nine...and of course, I want to say thanks too to those of you who added my story to your story alerts and favorite stories but I do wish you leave me a comment too...It would really inspire me to write more...

Please tell me what you think about my story so far and you can also make suggestions...let me know...:)


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns everything TWILIGHT…as if we don't know already and much to my regret…lol!!

**CHAPTER 11 LIE REVEALED**

**BPOV**

**The Camping Trip**

We are a total of 5 couples. There's me and Jacob, Edward and Jessica, Jacob's friend Sam and he brought her girlfriend Emily, Edward invited his friends Emmett who's with Rosalie, and of course I invited my friend Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Actually, since we're in the same school, we kinda know each other so it's not that awkward to be hanging out with them.

Our meeting place was on my place. The first one to arrive was Jacob and not long after that was Edward and Jessica. As we waited for everyone to turn up, we made a final inspection of all the things that we're bringing so we won't have any problems when we are already there.

When we finished inspecting everything, we have nothing else to do but wait. Jacob was talking the boy talk to Edward like sports and cars. So I have no choice but to have a conversation with Jessica. It would have been questionable if we don't talk to each other.

"I'm really excited about this camping trip! I know you are too, right, Bella?" She said with a smile and as I looked at her, I can see that she's really happy about this. It made me squirm with pain just thinking that she's gonna be spending tonight in Edward's arms. Being there in his embrace and kissing him with passion.

I tried to make it look that I'm excited too, I smiled and hope that it passed because I definitely wasn't feeling like smiling.

"Yeah, I am too." I replied.

Actually, it brought me to my own dilemma. I know the same thing will surely be in Jacobs mind. I really was torn between freeing myself from the lies that I myself has created but how can I do it. Jacob has been the best thing that ever happened to me. He cared so much about me. I did my best to love him… I just couldn't…because I can't give something that was already taken from me…my heart will always be with that someone, forever.

Jessica was speaking again so I forced myself to concentrate on what she's saying. I just nodded when it was needed, I smiled at the right time but actually I was deep in thought.

"Hello? Bella…are you feeling okay?" Jessica asked me as she tapped my arm to get my attention. She looked concern and was puzzled by my behavior.

"Oh, yeah…I'm sorry, I guess I zonked out there for a second." I explained and smiled to let her know that everything's okay.

"What were you saying again?" I asked again. I looked at her and I could see that she wanted to tell me something but something caught her eyes at my back and decided to shut her mouth. When I looked behind me, I saw Edward looking at us; actually it was like he was trying to convey something to Jessica.

Jacob caught my attention; he was smiling and pointing at the cars that are arriving.

"Finally!!" Jacob said. He went to my side to get me and said to prepare myself because we're gonna be off in just a few.

I saw Edward went to Jessica too and they looked like they where smooching because Jessica was in Edwards arms and he was kinda kissing her ears or was he whispering to her? Jessica was smiling the whole time and was nodding on what Edward was saying to her. They looked so sweet that I felt like my heart was stabbed with a very crooked looking-rusty-ugly knife…yet again.

I guess this was what Edward meant when I saw the look in his eyes the other night. The sadness and acceptance that I was not his priority anymore, you could say that I was not his girl anymore…since I have Jacob as his replacement and he has Jessica for himself now. I gave a big sigh and as each car arrived I prepared myself…physically and emotionally.

When everyone arrived with their respective cars, we made our way to the campsite. It was not that far so we arrived at Camp Lakeview just before the sun made its farewell from the horizon.

Everyone got busy with everything. Jacob and Emmett were setting up the tents; Sam and Jasper were collecting kindling to be able to set up a bonfire for warmth mainly because we brought a stove for cooking specially designed for camping trips such as this. Edward got his fishing gear and started to go to the lake.

"Hey you guys, if we're lucky we'll gonna be eating fish tonight." He said gleefully. Edward and I know that it's really possible to catch fish here because we've done it before.

As I looked at Edward I realized I terribly missed him. I really wish I could be with him there, fishing together and laughing like we used to. We used to be so close together. We were always doing things that we enjoyed doing; feeling happy and carefree without feeling this kind of pain that was always within me whenever I think of him; whenever I see him with someone else.

The night that Jacob and Edward were in my place, I told my self that I have to do something about my situation. I couldn't go on pretending that everything was okay. It's not fair to Jacob too at all and this was what's bugging me. I feel guilty every time I'm with him. And as for Edward… I guess I'll continue to secretly love him and I'll just have to endure not being 'being with him'.

Life sometimes do sucks!!

To get my mind off Edward, the girls and I prepared the food. It consists of canned goods, breads, chips and the drinks? Sodas and beers. We started laughing at our poor choice of foods.

"Well, that's interesting!" Rosalie said as she bit her lower lip.

"But not bad, I guess." Jessica chimed in.

"I do hope Edward catches a fish…or two!" Emily said hopefully as she looked back at Edward who was still faithfully on his duty. As they, Rosalie, Jessica and Emily exchanged worried glances at everyone, Alice and I accidentally looked at each other and automatically started laughing!!

"What's so funny?!" Rosalie shouted over our laughter, she didn't get it.

"You are…hahahahaha!" Alice couldn't stop laughing. So, I tried to explain why we are laughing.

"Uhm, it's because you looked like you expected more but you see, we are camping so it means, all things should be minimal, you shouldn't expect something extravagant. Don't worry girls, these… will be enough." I said as I was trying hard to not burst again in a laugh. I guess, they understood then because they too joined the laughter as we finished preparing the food.

We just finished eating, as expected Edward caught not only 1 or 2 fishes but 5! I guess one for each couple. The night is still young and the bonfire looks warm and inviting so we decided to prepare a mat around it for each couple. Everyone looked like they are having a great time. Sam and Emily, Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice and even Edward and Jessica are having the time of their lives. I guess even when I can feel Jacob's warm and loving hands around me; I was the only one feeling like this…I was feeling depressed, confused and frustrated at the same time.

I couldn't help myself peeking once in a while in Edward's direction. I could have just ignored them, but didn't. My head is telling me not to look to avoid further pain but my heart wouldn't allow it, even if I knew what it would cost me. I guess they are really into each other then because when I did looked at them again; they were kissing passionately without a care in the world.

I couldn't go on like this anymore. The pain is killing me. I have to get out of here and as I heard the rest of them jokingly asked them to get a room; I pushed myself up and I looked at Jacob.

"Can we talk privately Jacob?" I whispered but it sounded like I was pleading. I guess…I am. I could not control my voice from cracking. I knew that what I was about to do and say is gonna hurt and confuse Jacob but I have to do this. Deep in my heart, I really don't want to hurt him like this but this craziness of mine has to end; for Jacob's sake and for my own sanity.

Without answering me, he stood up gracefully and caught my hand then we started walking through the trees. I really wanted to talk to him without somebody around so it doesn't matter if I heard them calling to us, snickering and laughing about us wanting privacy.

It doesn't matter; nothing really matters anymore except for the truth to come out. So that I could end this lie and that Jacob can move on and find his true happy ending. We didn't talk at all on the way. When I knew that it was far enough, I stopped and faced him. He looked with concern but not so much for him but for me. Oh… this is killing me. I didn't prepare what I was going to say to him so I kinda blurted it out. I guess, so I won't have the chance to back down.

"I can't do this to you anymore!" I blurted out but with plea in my eyes.

"What are you saying Bella?" He asked with worry in his eyes but he smiled lovingly as he cupped my face in his hands. I closed my eyes to concentrate on what I was about to say when I suddenly felt his lips on mine. He was gentle as always but this has to end… for his own good.

"No…no, you don't understand." I whispered against his lips as I tried to get his attention.

"I understand alright Bella." He said as he tried to deepen the kiss even more. He was kinda rough about it; his hand held my body against his and the other was curled through my hair. He pulled my hair back, it hurt and brought tears to my eyes but I didn't let myself cry out. I didn't like to see Jacob like this; I didn't want to remember him like this that's why I kept my eyes close throughout his onslaught. He tightly pressed my body against him and even though he's upset I could feel that he wanted me. His kiss showed me how much he understood of what I was telling him. He kissed me angrily, with all the passion that he has.

I was so aware when he slowly lay me down as he continuously kissed me. He was caressing me everywhere. I didn't do anything… I just let him…I lay there letting him do what he wanted. It's what I was prepared to sacrifice for hurting and using him like I did. I didn't stop him not because I wanted more but because I know I deserved his anger. I was expecting the worst and was preparing for it…

But it didn't happen…

**A/N:**

I was kinda inspired last night to write this chapter and as it turned out I finished the next 2 chapters too. I'm gonna be posting them maybe tomorrow or the day after. It's not gonna be long now coz I plan to finish this story soon.

I hope you liked this one…


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **I love Stephenie Meyer who owns TWILIGHT.

**CHAPTER 12 JACOB**

**BPOV**

One moment his arms were all around me, hurting me but then I felt the sudden change in him. He ended the kiss the way he usually do, with tenderness. He slowly released me and cupped my face and proceeded to wipe the tears that I was not even aware of.

When I opened my eyes, I saw how much Jacob is hurting too but he was brave because he was smiling through the pain I had caused him. I saw too that even though he's smiling he couldn't control the tears that were starting to fall down his cheeks.

I could not help myself; I went in his arms and cried hard. I held on to him tightly. He was giving me courage and support that he knew I needed and I wanted to do the same to him but all I could do was embraced him and hoped that his pain lessened somewhat. All I can say to him was, I'm sorry, over and over again.

"No more Bella… stop executing yourself. I was not an innocent in our situation. I knew what I was going into. I risked my heart; I lost. That's it. It was my decision to make so it was never your fault." He told me tenderly as if I were I child who has a problem understanding things. He rubbed my back softly to give me comfort. How ironic, I should be the one comforting him not the other way around.

"How could you be so forgiving and understanding?" I asked him as I looked at him, he was the same, and he still looked at me lovingly. I couldn't understand how he could still love me so much. I know that I'm giving him a whole lot of pain right now. What he felt was clearly written on his face; the love, the pain and the understanding.

"I knew that you tried everything to make yourself love me. It is the only consolation that I'm clinging onto right now. I just couldn't teach your stubborn heart to love me back…ahhh… I guess, we're just not meant to be." He said with understanding but fighting his pain at the same time.

Even if I had caused his pain, I hurt too… for him because seeing him hurting is just so unfair. But he really understood me. He was never blind with my incapacity to love him. He just hoped as I had hoped but I guess its fate. We were really not meant to be or rather…I was meant to be alone…

"I'm really sorry Jacob…If I could only command my heart to love you, I would! I don't want to hurt you anymore because I know that the longer I cling to you, the longer you will be from your destiny. I want you to have your very own true love who will love you as you were meant to be loved and have the happy ending that you definitely deserve." He was really a great guy and I do wish from the bottom of my heart that he could meet someone who will be her match in every way. I hope it will be soon.

"Yeah, I wish there is someone out there for me or I'm gonna come looking for you where ever you are just to tell you how very wrong you were!! And you will pay for that, big time!!" He said jokingly. It was inevitable, we laughed at the same time. I hugged him one more time and kissed his cheek. The atmosphere seems to lighten. It's as if a thorn was pulled from my bleeding heart.

We just lay there not minding the dirt and all and we both gazed at the stars. We were both momentarily in deep thought then I heard Jacob sighed heavily. I turned to look at him to reassure myself that he's okay. He looked back at me, though it's hard for him, I saw acceptance in his eyes. He tried to smile and so did I. We hold hands as we started talking not about us but about me.

"You're heartbroken… and obviously it's not because of me. I wanna know who he is." He observed as he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Are you psychic or something?" I replied jokingly so as to lighten the moment.

"Or something, I guess." He smiled wryly. I owed it to him. I don't want to have anymore secrets from him. And since he was easy to talk to; I told him.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" I asked just to make sure because I know what it cost him to ask me who I was in love with since he's still in love with me.

"Yeah…" He winced visible as he was waiting for my answer.

"Oh Jacob, you don't have to do this." I said guiltily as I can see how much this is hurting him.

"I know but I want to. Even if we're officially not going steady anymore, I still want to be here for you, even if it's only as your friend. Got that?! So…tell!" He said this as he held me carefully against him to encourage me to confide in him. It just seems so natural to lay there with Jacob that I put my head against his shoulder to make myself more comfortable but he pulled me in his arms so I could put my head on his shoulder as a pillow. I closed my eyes for a while and gave a big sigh.

And then I started to tell my story…

"Edward…" It was all I said but I felt that I couldn't go on telling him any more. Jacob gave me time to reorganize my mind and let me ponder for as long as I like. I was grateful to him for that. It's really hard telling someone, especially your ex boyfriend that you were in love with your best friend who doesn't love you in return and apparently is in love with some else because he already have a girlfriend.

I'm going crazy already…I think. My heart suddenly was beating faster than the norm so I consciously tried to regulate my breathing and relax against Jacob.

Jacob was here holding me and as always I feel peaceful and secured when I am with him. As if I won't ever have anything or anyone harm me because he'll be there to protect me. That's how secured I feel when I'm with him.

And for the moment we both looked at the night sky. It was awesome! It was beautiful, but I know everything has its ending and in the breaking dawn the beautiful night sky will end but with it comes the new morning with its warmth and sunshine and hope. The comparison between night time and day time is so extreme but they too have something in common. They're both unique and beautiful in their own right. Each have an ending to the other's beginning.

I then realized that each ending comes a new beginning. Maybe not for me but I hope Jacob finds his new beginning with the right girl.

And so with a smile, I told him everything…

We've been there for quite sometime. When I finished talking about my secret love story, I had this feeling that everything will be okay now. It was not what I expected but after I poured my heart out to him, I felt like a big burden was lifted from my shoulders.

We got up so that we can start going back to the campsite. We have this sort of camaraderie already that I was glad happened even after all of this.

"You know, sooner or later someone will come your way. But just to warn you, I'm sure you won't find anyone better to love you because no one can love you like I do." He said grudgingly but he ruined it with his smile so I smiled back and touched his face.

"Yeah, I know and I already regret letting you go… but I had to." I softened it with a smile. He caught both of my hands; kissed them and held them against his chest. He sighed and looked seriously into my eyes.

"Your loss..." He said huskily as he as stuck out his tongue at me. We both laughed at the same time.

"Friends?" I asked him.

"You bet!" He answered. We started going back to the camp. I felt happy with the outcome of our conversation.

I bet we're gonna be much closer than we did before. I'm glad that we're gonna be friends because I would hate loosing him for good. I have this feeling that he's gonna come out of this whole again and I hope that someday soon someone will be there to love him as much as he will love her, maybe more.

As for me, yeah… there's still that big thorn left in my heart and I guess, it will stay there for a long time.

**A/N:**

I'd like to thank **forbidden-fruit123** for leaving me a comment on chapter 11and adding this to her story alerts and fave stories. It was a boost for my confidence in writing and to those of you who added this story to your story alerts and fave stories. I appreciate it so much. But please be kind enough to leave me a review or a comment, I badly needed it…lol!!

Moving on…

I hope you liked the ending of Bella and Jacob's relationship because I did. :)

What do you think?

Reviews, comments and suggestions are very much welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything twilight as always belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 13 A MOMENT OF LUNACY**

**EPOV**

I was secretly observing the two of them, Jacob and Bella. I couldn't help my self. My jealousy was almost overtaking me. I talked to Jessica about it and apparently she has quite a lot to say. This was totally annoying, especially that I'm seeing red!!

"I'm gonna take off." I whispered to Jessica because I can't take it anymore.

"Don't be such a fool Edward. What do you think they'll say if you don't control your jealousy?" She whispered back as she pretended to fix my hair.

I can't argue because I don't wanna look like a crazy fool in front of everyone so I settled back. I reigned in my temper and pretended to enjoy the night. We were positioned around the bonfire so it was not hard for me to observe them. Once in a while I could see Bella looking at our direction and so I talked to Jessica about her offer to help me in someway. I asked if I have her permission to act as if we were lovers.

"No problem with that, but don't get carried away, okay?!" She said jokingly as she laughed, I joined in her laughter too. All of them looked our way but it was Bella who looked the longest.

"Thanks Jess, I owe you one." I smiled as I started gathering her in my arms.

I positioned her in front of me; we were both facing the bonfire. Then we started to act…

I bended my head a little to whisper something to Jessica's ear. It was meant to look like I'm making out with her. And she responded like she was having a good time then she started holding the back of my neck and leaned so she could kiss me. To make it more realistic, we did really kiss.

"I'm sorry; just tell me…if you want me to…stop." I whispered against her lips. It looked like I was whispering sweet nothings to her as I kissed her.

"No it's okay, I'm fine. I know what we're doing." She whispered back as we continued to act the lovers.

"Go get a room you two!! Or a tent in this case." Emmett said as they all laughed and shouted at us. When we looked at them we just smiled. They really have no clue!

It was then that I saw Bella stood up and Jacob followed. They were going through the trees. I'm betting for privacy!! It was as if someone poured an ice cold water on me…I felt cold inside. This got me so angry. It's building up inside of me. I really gotta get out of here, from their prying eyes. And so as not to expose our act, I got up from where we were sitting and carried Jessica to our tent. My last act of vengeance… against myself ... for being stupid.

As we entered the tent, we heard them laughing and shooting jokes at us. But we didn't mind them. When we got inside, I released Jessica then she proceeded to zip up our tent. My knees suddenly gave out that's why I sagged on the floor looking helpless and a fool. The strength that I was clinging onto disappeared. I couldn't hold on to the pain. I cried silently, I couldn't stop myself from feeling the terrible pain when I saw them walked away holding hands… anticipating their privacy. It's as if my heart would likely burst out from my chest. I wanted to die…

I was just slightly aware of Jessica coming to my side and rubbing my back gently to give me comfort. I didn't mind that Jessica sees me like this. She knows everything and she understands.

"It hurts…" I whispered as I looked into her eyes. I couldn't conceal the pain in my voice.

"I know…I know Edward." She whispered back as her unchecked tears started to fall down her cheeks. She doesn't just pity me; I know this because we talked about her too. She can relate to me. She too is in love with someone who doesn't love her. That's why my pain mirrored hers.

"We both are one hell of pathetic fools who walked this god forsaken earth to be honored with the very best gift of all… to be the person who will experience the greatest pain… heartache! Hah!!" I joke about it and tried to laugh it out loud but it turned into a sob so I stopped.

I did my best to control my feelings. I am a man. I should act like one. So I tried really hard to compose my self and when I did, I gratefully thanked Jessica once again.

"Thanks for backing me up there… Thanks for everything." I whispered and turned sideways to look at her as we both lay down on our separate sleeping bags.

"Don't mention it." She smiled with understanding.

Some time passed, I didn't know how long. My minds going everywhere… I wanted to do something but I knew I can't. I sighed to lessen the pain in my chest.

"What do you think they are doing right now?" I whispered to Jessica, I have an idea of what they're doing but I had to erase it from my mind because I can't accept it. The idea of Bella being with Jacob for real…makes me wanna scream!! I couldn't let go of my anger for if I do, I wouldn't be sure of the damage that I can possibly make. I have to ask someone, if I don't, I won't be able to control myself because my instinct tells me to go after her… get her and stop her from doing such stupid things.

"Don't do this to yourself Edward; you will just get hurt even more. Let's just get through this without any melodrama for the others to witness, okay? It's for your own good." I could hear the pity as well as the sympathy in her voice.

She has a point there, again. I started to see clearly through my haze-pained mind. It would do nothing good if I suddenly made an outburst against Bella and Jacob's relationship.

How could I claim someone that was not even mine in the first place?

I let out a heavy sigh and resigned myself to absorbing the self inflicted pain that my heart is having right now. I don't know what to do. I couldn't think straight. My mind was filled with Bella… my Bella.

I couldn't sleep so in order for me not to think of Bella, I made myself think of nothing and after a few hours, I noticed that I can't hear anyone outside anymore. I looked at Jessica and she was sleeping already too. When I opened the zipper of our tent, I was right; they were already in their respective tents. I quietly got the bag which contained a couple bottles of whisky that I secretly brought along for this trip. I was planning to share this with the guys but I guess, since I was distracted earlier I didn't get a chance to offer it. I'm glad though that I get to drink all of it… or try dying because I really needed it. I hope it could somehow drown my sorrow. I walked out of our tent and started walking along the lake. I knew this place and I was not scared to walk further, so I walked for a few minutes. When I stopped I look back at our campsite and all I can was a small fire just like a firefly so I guess I was really far from them. I don't care, I wanted to be alone; I needed to be alone.

I stood there looking out to the lake. My mistake was that I thought of Bella and so the piercing pain came surfacing again. I could feel it from the tip of my fingers down to the tip of my toes. The ache doesn't seem to want to stop. This is what I was talking about… the awful pain that I needed to drown. So, I got the bottle of whisky from my backpack and started to drink it. I took long big swallows of it.

I want to forget everything, even if it's just for a while. This pain has to stop somehow. It was not until the bottle was almost empty when I started to feel the pain disappearing at last. Yeah, it's working. I could finally laugh now…and I did laugh but with it comes the rain. My tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I looked like a crazy fool.

With anger and frustrations, I shouted to the lake.

"Aaaaaaah!!" I shouted as all my pent up emotions came tumbling down one by one. I couldn't control it. I released all the pain that I kept in my heart.

I was really out of control. I kicked at the soil, I threw rocks to the lake, I then smashed the bottle against the big rock and it shattered into tiny pieces. I didn't even realize that I was still holding the neck of the bottle and when I did look, I unconsciously released it because what I saw fascinated me. It distracted me from my anger. The warm red liquid was sliding from my hand to my arm as I looked at it closely. I saw the cut; I saw the blood. But I didn't care. The pain from the wound is nothing compared to the ache in my heart.

All the while I know that after all of this, my pain will still be there. My pain… in the name of Bella Swan.

My pain seemed to manifest because out of nowhere, I heard Bella whispered my name. I turned at the voice and she stood there looking so beautiful even when she's looking at me with worry in her eyes. I turned my head from her and faced the lake again because I knew that it was only an illusion my pain-filled mind has created.

"I really am drunk now!" I sighed as I bitterly laughed.

**A/N:**

I hope you enjoyed reading this one…

My thanks to Forbidden-fruit123 and dazzled eyes22 for your wonderful comments and to those who added this to their alerts and fave stories. **: ) **

Don't worry… Edward and Bella's moment of confrontation won't be long now…so have patience and be prepared…lol!!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyers…yeah… owns everything TWILIGHT!!

**CHAPTER 14 CONVINCING ME**

**BPOV**

People say that ex lovers can't become friends; I don't believe this, maybe it applies to some but to Jacob and me it didn't. I was so glad that Jacob and I understood each other. We parted as friends and I thank God that we'll remain in each other's lives.

When we got back to the camp site, everyone was either making out or dozing off. The two couples were already dozing off while Emmett and Rosalie were caught up in each other' arms and by the look of it, they're having a great time. They didn't hear us arrive.

"Hey people, may I remind you that your tents are vacant so please… do us a favor and shoo!!" Jacob kinda shouted a little to get their attention, and he successfully got it. They almost jumped out of their own skin. We caught them off guard that's why all of them looked scared and ridiculous at the same time. That really made Jacob and me laugh.

"Yeah…right…thank you for scaring us like that!" Emmett sourly told Jacob. The other two couples were coming out of their sleep stupor as Emmet said this.

"Dude… you're so welcome." Jacob replied good naturedly. We just laughed even louder, who wouldn't? That's why all of us joined in the laughter, even Emmett himself.

We said our good nights to everyone and they proceeded to go to their tents. Jacob and I were the only one left standing there. I sighed as I walked near the fire to get some warmth because literally I was cold but it couldn't compare to the coldness I felt inside when I noticed that Edward and Jessica were not outside with them.

I could already feel the pain starting to build up again… it's nothing new to me but it doesn't mean that I can't feel it anymore. I hoped for numbness to overtake the hurt. I prayed… but I guess, I am not that lucky.

Jacob was there at my side even when I didn't say anything. I guess he knew what I was thinking just then. He sighed too as he looked at me. As I looked at him I could see that he wants to say something but still deciding how to say it.

"Get it out already… don't strain your brain so much." I smiled sadly.

He caught one of my hands and squeezed it gently to somehow give me comfort. I squeezed his hand right back.

"I'm gonna be okay Jacob… don't worry about me. I'm kinda used to the pain already." I reassured him with a smile. I know how much he cares for me and I don't want to burden him anymore.

Deep in my heart I know that it's not gonna be the case for me. Even when I get use to the pain, I won't be immune to it so I guess… I'll just have to endure again and again and hope that my pitiful lonely heart could withstand every pain that it's fated to take.

"Oh Bella…" Jacob whispered my name and as I look at him I could see that he was not convinced by what I said. He knew me well.

"Why don't you just confess to him and get it over with? What you're doing to yourself is not good. It's affecting you so much. What are you afraid of?" He said, he wanted to know every angle of the situation.

"I already told Edward but like what I told you he doesn't love me the way I love him" I frustratingly told Jacob.

"Yeah, you did tell him Bella but it was different then. You did not put your heart and soul when you confessed to him. You're right… you told him… you just told him... in passing and it's not good enough. Don't you see? You didn't try hard enough to make him understand how you truly love him. Give yourself a chance to be happy Bella." He was so like the best friend that I should have had at this moment in my life. I am so hurt and confused that I felt like I'm going crazy already.

"I know you're right Jacob, I thought about it too but what if it all blows back at my face when I tell him… what if he does not love me? How would I go on?" I whispered brokenly to him.

"What if he does love you? Isn't that enough reason to risk everything rather than by just doing nothing at all? And continue being heart broken without even fighting? Would you want to live your life thinking of the 'what ifs'? Like in my case, I loved… I risked…I fought… and both of us know that I lost but at least I've tried my best. That's the main point." He smiled encouragingly.

He has so much wisdom at his young age… or maybe it's just me? I don't know but I finally decided to take action. I don't know how exactly but I'll get around to it when I get the chance. I'll just cross my fingers for now.

"What about Jessica?" I asked him as an afterthought.

"Casualty of war Bella! Haven't you heard about them?" He said jokingly… I couldn't help it even when I feel so down, Jacob could always make me laugh.

"Thanks Jake… for everything." I said to him sincerely as I tightly hug him. I was truly grateful to him. Jacob made me realize what's important to me. He made me see that it's worth it to risk everything in the name of love, Edward might not feel the same way but at least I could say that I've tried. If it does not go well at least I could truly move on. Maybe in our case, Edward and me, we wouldn't go on as friends anymore. But I have to try…

It's dawn already so we decided to take the chance to get all the sleep that we could get. With all the strain that we've both been through today, I guess we deserved it. We went to our tent and lay in our separate sleeping bags.

"Night Jacob." I said as I made myself relax and settled in.

"Night Bella, see you later." He said as he winked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. I could see that Jacob started to get himself comfortable and within the next few minutes he was totally sleeping like a log.

I thought I was sleepy but I guess even sleep eluded me with all the emotional stress that I'm in right now.

"Could I do it? Will I be able to face Edward again or even myself for that matter if it does not turn out alright?" I worriedly asked myself.

I tried to catch some sleep but I just couldn't so I decided to go for a walk. As I started to unzip the tent, I heard another one opening. I guess, someone can't sleep too. When I peeked outside to see who it was, I pulled back for second because it was Edward. I don't know why every time I see him; my heart just beat furiously as if it wanted to come out from my chest. I breathe deeply to somehow regulate the beating of my heart.

Then I peeked outside again. This time he was walking towards the lake, he had a backpack with him. I couldn't help it but I had to know where he's going and so with one last look at Jacob's sleeping form, I headed out and slowly followed Edward.

It's been a few minutes now since Edward walked in the direction that he's going, but where to? I don't know. All I know is that I don't want him to be alone tonight. It's dark and it's eerie out here but I was not scared. Edward was actually within my sight. I didn't want him to know yet that I was here so I just stayed in the shadows. I guess he needed time to be alone and when I know that he's gonna be okay, I'll just leave without him knowing that I've been here.

He stopped walking. I stopped too then I saw him stare at the lake for a long time. I stood there behind a tree. I couldn't see his face because his back was turned from me. As I saw him there alone, his shoulders were slouched, looking dejected, it dawned on me that he was feeling utterly lonely.

I saw that he pulled a bottle of something, looks like liquor, from his bag and started drinking it furiously; it's as if he was just drinking water with the speed that he is doing. He just stood there drinking his stupid liquor. I want to go to him to be with him to comfort him especially now that he's feeling like this. But I can't. I don't know what's stopping me… maybe I'm just scared that one thing might lead to another, meaning, if I ask him about his problem, he might ask me the same. That sure is scary! I'm still not ready for that yet… I think.

So, I contented myself by looking at him and by what I'm seeing, I guess he just wanted to get drunk. I decided to stay on for a few more minutes then I'll go.

My legs kinda hurt so I sat down beside the tree from where I was hiding. I leaned my back against it so I can rest for a bit. I closed my eyes for a while.

I thought I was gonna have a heart attack when my heart suddenly started to beat so fast as if it was going on an overdrive when I heard him screamed at the top of his lungs. It was as if he was in so much pain. But I can't imagine why? I stood up swiftly because I was worried that maybe something happened to him. I wanted to run to him to make sure he's okay.

I was about to start running towards him but I stopped when I saw him acting like he was crazy. He was so angry that he started kicking at something. I saw him throwing rocks too and all the while he was shouting and crying at the same time… What scared me most was when he smashed the bottle against the rock.

It was quiet all of a sudden. He stopped being hysterical. He just stood there and stared at something in his hand.

My feet got a mind of its own because I suddenly realized that I walked the distance between Edward and me. I was just barely three feet away from him now. And from where I was I could see the blood coming from the wound which he got I guess from the broken bottle.

I was so worried that I called out and whispered his name.

"Edward." I couldn't conceal the worry in my face and in my voice. And as he turned his face towards me, he looked like he couldn't believe that I was there. Then he sudden turned his face away from me and looked again at the lake.

"I really am drunk now!!" I heard him say and he laughed bitterly.

He didn't look back at me again…

**A/N:**

Thanks to LunaClipse, Dazzled eyes22 and esp to forbidden-fruit123 **; )** for reading and leaving me a review on chapter 13…

To others: Please don't just add this on your alerts and fave stories… leave me a review… **: (** lol!!

Alright then… the next chapter is, I think, the climax of this story. Their confrontation!! I couldn't decide whose POV I should write it with. Should I write it in Bella's or Edward's POV? Or **BOTH**?

What do u think? I'll be expecting your thoughts on this so let me know… **: )**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer… she owns everything twilight!!

**CHAPTER 15 THE KISS**

**EPOV**

Fucking imagination!! Am I seriously loosing my mind now? How could I even think that Bella's here with me when I know that she's there in their tent with his boyfriend Jacob. Doing what God only knows what.

I had hope that I could drown the pain but it just drowned me with my mind and awareness intact. I tried to control my anger, my pain and my irritation at my stupidity. I was suffering because I didn't do and say anything to let Bella know that I'm in love with her. And when I decided to tell her of my feelings, I was already too late because she already became somebody else's girl.

I was so scared to damage our precious friendship that I didn't do anything to risk it, even when it meant I'm gonna be just secretly loving her. I looked at my hand again that I unconsciously damaged in the midst of my lunacy. I sighed heavily and started to angrily take off my shirt so I can use it to stop the blood from my wound.

I was mumbling unintelligent things to myself when I suddenly felt someone put their arms around me from behind. I was taken aback and automatically turned around to look at that someone.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I said irritably to conceal my weakness.

I pulled out from her embrace and walk a few steps away from her. So… it wasn't just my imagination. She's really here now. I wonder how long she's been here. How much did she saw… how much did she hear…

"Edward… are you alright? Because I saw that there's so much blood" She asked me with so much concern in her voice. She started to come to me when I stopped her.

"Stop right there!! Don't come near me." I shouted at her. I couldn't control the anger in my voice anymore.

Yeah, I'm angry… but not at her… never with her… I was angry at myself.

Every fiber in my body wants to reach out to her and shower her with all the love that I can give and… I'm dying to do just that. But my hands are tied up… I couldn't do anything about us. I didn't have the courage to jeopardize our friendship. I don't want to totally loose her. I didn't want to confuse her much further.

All I could think about were the things I couldn't and didn't want to happen.

When I looked at her I could see confusion in her eyes… as well hurt.

"Edward… why are you angry at me? Have I done something wrong to deserve this?" She asked me brokenly and then her face started to crumple. She was trying so hard not to cry. She did not made a sound but I saw that there were tears falling down her cheeks as she stared at me in puzzlement and trying to understand where I'm coming from.

"Leave me alone Bella… I can't handle this right now… please go…" I whispered brokenly as I let my eyes wander through the horizon. I took several deep breaths to calm myself as I absentmindedly brushed my good hand through my hair. I was angry, frustrated and emotionally unstable. I was trying so hard to reign in all the things inside me because I don't want to give Bella unnecessary worries. And if someone has to suffer… I would prefer that it's just me.

"No." I heard her with so much conviction in her voice. I turned around to look at her; she stood there wiping the tears on her face like a little girl. She looked so lovely and adorable. I didn't want to give her a reason to cry but what's my option? I don't have one that I can risk.

"This is ridiculous! How could you asked me to leave when I know fully well that you needed someone right now!! I'm worried about you Edward, because I care for you…because I… I'm your best friend for God's sake!!" She heatedly told me.

"BEST FRIEND… Hah!! You stopped being my best friend when you started dating Jacob!!" I told her accusingly. There I said it already… One down, two to go… I couldn't help it, it got me so irritated when I heard the best friend thing again!!

"Is this it then? You're jealous of Jacob?" She asked as if trying to determine if it's the extent of my problem.

I laughed bitterly. It sounded so odd but I didn't care.

When I stopped laughing there was a prolonged silence… I couldn't form a sentence to deny what she said. I turned around to face her. She was looking right back at me and I could see that she was daring me to deny it. I saw too that there were so many emotions flying through her eyes, there's sadness, happiness, pain and love that for a second I was taken aback.

"You couldn't handle it…" I warned her as I slowly walked towards her.

"Try me…" She whispered as I stopped just inches from her. Her head was tilted up so she could stare at my face.

I gently caught her face with my hands… wound and all. I smiled lovingly and looked at her… I looked at how beautiful her face was, her cute little nose and her soft pinkish red lips. I first started to kiss her forehead lingeringly just to savor the feel of it, and then I kissed her cute little nose. I looked into her eyes again and I saw something which reflects my emotions, I think… Without thinking any further, I slowly made my way to kiss her lips.

Oh Bella… Her lips were like a fountain for a man who's dying of thirst. How could be kissing her can taste this sweet? It was sweet agony kissing her tentatively… gently… tenderly for I wanted to kiss her with all the passion inside me.

And so I did… I couldn't help myself… I didn't let myself think anymore, it's as if my body and my love for her took control of everything. I kissed her the way I wanted to kiss her; the way I always dreamed of kissing her. As if she was mine.

It wasn't long when my too absorbed mind registered her response. She was kissing me back like she wanted this too. That brought me hope. I gently brought down my hand and held her body against mine. She brought her arms around my nape to get as much of me as she can. I couldn't believe it… she was here in my arms and kissing me back…

If I'm just dreaming this, I hope I won't ever wake up.

But I have to wake up from this madness. This is Bella… Even when I know it's gonna kill me when I let her go… I have to because I don't want to take advantage of her like this.

"This is crazy Bella… I'm sorry…" I apologized to her as I refrained from kissing her again but I couldn't let go of her just yet. So I still held her in my arms. I was trying to compose my feelings so as to make myself let go of her for good....

I felt her hugged me tightly as she pressed her face against my chest. It's as if she didn't want to let go too…It was as if she was clearing something in her mind as she started shaking her head slowly from side to side. I realized then that she was crying silently.

"Bella… I really am sorry… It wouldn't happen again… I promise." I said pleadingly. I was sincerely asking for her forgiveness. I held her in arms length so that I could see her face. I felt so guilty; it's my fault that we are in this awkward situation.

"Yeah… sure… I know…no worries" She said absently as she tried hard to stop her tears. She smiled wryly as she started wiping the tears. She seems to have a hard time looking me in the eyes.

"So… Yeah, I'm gonna head back first, I'm sorry too Edward, for troubling you." She smiled apologetically as she said this and started to walk away.

I was left there looking at her retreating back. I couldn't explain what I felt right now as I looked at her walking away from me. I felt like my whole world was coming down to an end and the feeling of utter despair and loneliness were immediately starting to eat up on me.

I had to ask myself if this was how I wanted all this to end…

Well, **hell no**!!

It felt like this was my last chance at happiness… my last chance to be with Bella for real. So, I gathered up all my courage; fully aware of the consequences of what I was about to risk and hoped that God and luck were on my side.

I started to run after her as if my life's reason for living depended on it…

I guess I finally had the courage to admit it… **Bella… is… my life.**

And I want my life back!!

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**

So yeah… as it turned out this is just the first part of the confrontation… things just happened but no hard fact confessions... on second thoughts, they say that actions speak louder than voice… lol!! Maybe not….

What do you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading this one.

I wouldn't miss this chance to thank **dazzled eyes22**, **klynn922** and **Baby Eskimo** for the R & R on chapter 14. Thanks so much guys!! : )


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: **As always... everything twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer.

**CHAPTER 16 I RAN, RAN AGAIN AND THEN I FAINTED!!**

**BPOV**

I wanted to fight for what I feel for Edward!! I was filled with so much love for him that if someone prick me with a needle I would surely burst inside out.

It was now or never!!

But as God is my witness, I couldn't bring myself to say what I've always wanted to say to him. I was afraid… I was afraid to be rejected again. I'm such a pathetic looser… I am not this kind of person. It's the opposite of the real me. I always fight for what I believe to be right but as I know now it does not apply to my feelings for Edward.

The 'now' already passed so I guess, it's 'never'… With this thought of hopelessness in mind even if the pain's blinding me I let myself act normally, if that was possible.

"I have to get away from here… and fast!!" I mumbled softly to myself as I turned to walk away from him. I needed to not be here right at this moment…

I wanted to run as fast as my legs could carry me but my pride wouldn't let me do it, not with him just a few feet away. So I just walked briskly and when I knew that I was not in Edward's eyesight anymore, I started running… I was running from him.

As I ran, I recalled when I decided to follow Edward. I didn't expect anything to happen; I was just so worried about him. He was really feeling so bad. I didn't know that things would turn out the way it did, especially with the kiss.

The kiss... our first kiss!! Oh, how I'd love the feel of his lips against mine. It felt so good and so right. I knew deep in my heart that we belong together. I felt the electrifying connection. It was like he was talking to my soul and my soul was answering him back. I wanted the kiss to be real. I needed it to be real!! I was overcome with happiness with the realization that finally we can be together now; that our relationship has moved from friendship to lovers.

I really thought that we have moved another notch in our relationship but I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part because not long after I started responding, he stopped… he backtracked and said that it was crazy and said that it won't happen again. Just like that!!

"What?! How could he do this to me?" I asked myself. I wanted to shout at him and tell him how much I love him; that I wanted to be with him. I couldn't... I guess, I was emotionally paralyzed.

"This couldn't be happening…this was our moment!!" I continued to tell myself.

I couldn't let go of him for a minute because I guess I was in self denial. I didn't care anymore; I clung to him as if my life depended on it. If it was my decision, I wouldn't want to let go of him… forever.

But when I heard him apologized again, I knew that as with everything else, all good things must come to an end and this was our ending.

I silently reprimanded myself for feeling and acting so stupid. I tried so hard to control my emotions that when he looked at me I already had on my 'brave face mask' I have everything under control but those stupid tears betrayed me because they kept on falling down my cheeks as I kept on wiping them away.

He mistook my tears for some other reason; I guess he thought I was angry with him because he made a pass at me and he was feeling guilty too because we are supposedly best friends. If he only knew!! Sometimes I wished that if he could just have the power to read minds…we wouldn't be in this kind of mess.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid." I whispered to myself over and over again as I ran further away from him and closer to my haven.

I ran and I ran even when my vision was blurred because of the tears that didn't want to stop. And as expected even without something hindering my eyes, my clumsy little self stumbled on a rock or something and when I was sure that my face would have hit the ground I felt someone caught me and saved me from my disgrace.

I would have welcomed the physical pain but I guess even that was not kind enough for me to have. And even when I'm emotionally unstable, with tears and all, common courtesy told me to thank my savior. When I turned to do so, I forgot the deed, I caught myself looking at him for a second then I went slowly in his warm welcoming arms.

Jacob…

Yeah, it was Jacob… good old loving Jacob. That's when my sobs turned to a full anguished cry. It was as if someone I love died. I was in agony and it felt so awful.

"Jacob… Jacob…" I whispered softly, I couldn't conceal the pain in my voice.

I didn't need to hide my feelings anymore. He knew everything about Edward and me. This was Jacob… I buried my face against his chest and my arms automatically went around to hug him tightly as I silently ask for him to comfort me. It didn't even take him a second to give what I asked of him. I silently prayed for strength.

"Shhh… Shhh…everything's gonna be okay Bella. I promise…" He whispered back as he tried his best to comfort me.

But I was inconsolable. All hell broke loose for I couldn't bring myself to surface from my grief stricken mind. I was having a hard time breathing normally because I was crying so much that when I did surfaced… it was just to tell Jacob what I have never done in my entire life.

"I don't… feel okay… Jacob… I think… I'm going to… fai-…" I said to Jacob between my sobs.

I didn't even have the chance to finish my warning to Jacob. I was just slightly aware of him alternately calling my name and calling out for help as he adjusted his hold on me.

"Bella? Bella? Stay with me Bella!" Jacob was trying to get my attention so I could focus on what he was saying. He was holding on to what little awareness left in me.

"Help!! People!! Help us!! It's Bella!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs to get the attention of the rest of the gang who were I guess so close to where I stupidly broke down.

It was a few seconds more when my surroundings became pitch black. I couldn't feel Jacob's arms around me anymore. I couldn't even hear him shout for help. At first I panicked but when I realized that I couldn't feel the pain too, I succumb to the peace and I welcomed it with open arms and wished that I could stay here… forever.

**A/N:**

The 1st confrontation was with Edward and Bella. (chap 13)

In between confrontation was with Jacob and Bella.(this chap)

And the 2nd and the last...(I think!!) will be revolving around the three of them. (next chap)

So, until next time... **:)**

Thanks everyone for reading and a special thank you for those of you who reviewed on chap 15. **(dazzled eyes22, Eskimo Baby and forbidden-fruit123)** **;)**

Reviews are welcome guys so please do...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I love the author of the twilight saga… Stephenie Meyer, that's her!!

**CHAPTER 17 THE FIGHT**

**EPOV**

It was stupid of me to let her go like this. It finally dawned on me how really important Bella was to me not just as my best friend. She was my life; she was the very air I breathe; the only reason for my existence.

So, how could I possibly commit my own suicide?

I didn't care what the outcome might be. All I knew was that I wanted to do everything that I possible could to win Bella. I wanted to make her mine forever. I was not blinded anymore by my shallow reason for not going after her.

I realized now that it's not my fault that I fell in love with my best friend; it shouldn't have made me guilty or anything. Nobody can choose who you want to fell in love with. Love just happens for a reason. And maybe for us being best friends gives me all the more reason to try to win her love, maybe I will win; maybe I won't… This was the point where I say… 'Let's wait and see!!'

I ran to 'my life'!!

As I ran, I felt so exhilarated and somehow happy because I can finally tell her what's really in my heart. I wanted so much to tell her how I love her with every fiber in my body. I felt like I've finally been released from my prison cell and for the first time in so many years I've finally breathe in fresh air again.

I almost stumbled when I heard someone screamed, it was Jacob and he was calling out for help! My heart just somersaulted from my chest cavity when my mind registered what he was shouting about!!

"Help!! People!! Help us!! It's Bella!!" Jacob said alarmingly.

I ran to where I heard Jacob's voice and when I finally saw them I was filled with so much worry. I was so anxious when I saw Bella in Jacob's arms; cradling her small frame against his body. She was unconscious. But at the same time another feeling came surfacing out.

I know it was unreasonable of me, he was her boyfriend after all but I was filled with jealousy that I couldn't control the anger in my voice when I spoke to Jacob.

"Get… away… from her." I told Jacob in a low voice. I was trying so hard to control my temper; I don't want to pretend anymore that I was not affected when I see him touch Bella for any reason at all.

Jacob turned his head to face me when he heard me. His eyes were bulging with hatred when he saw me.

"You fucking asshole!! What did you do to her?!" He shouted accusingly at me.

"I said don't touch her!!" I shouted back as I walked to them.

"Yeah, right, as if I care!!" He said mockingly.

Jacob didn't mind me at all, he focused again his attention on Bella which I knew that I should be doing too but I couldn't let this go. He stood up with Bella in his arms and was on the point of carrying her to the tent when he turned back to look at me when I spoke.

"Are you so stupid and blind that you couldn't see she doesn't love you?!" I goaded him to get a reaction from him.

It didn't take Jacob a moment to gently lay Bella on the ground and came at me. He walked straight at me without any emotions on his face although he sighed heavily as if he decided to do something against his will. I thought that he just wanted to talk to me and explain something. Stupid me because I didn't have the chance to prepare myself when he gave me a straight punch on the face. I staggered at the impact but I caught myself and prepared for the fight.

This is it then, I have been waiting for this moment when I could actually do damage to this person who had the nerve to steal my Bella.

"Do your worst…" I told Jacob with a mocking smile on my face as I wiped the blood from my nose.

"I plan to… and just to make it clear, you deserve what's coming to you!!" He said in response. He looked like he was enjoying this. Well, I am too.

"Ditto…" I replied as my body was filled with anticipation at the coming fight.

Just as we are about to fight the rest of the guys came running to us. They caught sight of Bella and the girls immediately went to her. The guys were about to go to Jacob and me as they saw the blood on my nose but both of us held them off.

"Don't interrupt us!! Things were just starting to get interesting…" Jacob said to them as he continued to smile mockingly at me.

"We are not finished talking yet." I told them as I gave another peek on Bella who was still unconscious.

"Get Bella to the tent!!" Jacob and I simultaneously told them as we continued to measure each other.

They looked confused and worried at the same time. They were protesting to make us stop.

"Stop this stupidity you two, Bella comes first!!" Alice was starting to get hysterical but Jasper came to her side.

"Relax Alice; we can take care of Bella for now. They really need to 'talk' this out." Jasper said convincingly as he was trying to comfort her.

"Edward?" Jessica worriedly asked me. I knew what she was trying to tell me without even forming the question.

"Don't worry Jess, this is it. Go with Bella." I told her. She knew that this was the moment I start fighting for Bella, literally. Right or wrong, I didn't care.

Emmett being my friend was worried for me and with just one word he'll be there to help me. Same goes I think with Jacob and Sam because I saw Sam was waiting too for Jacob if he needed help.

Well this was just fucking great!! I felt like we are in some kind of gangster movie where both gang were about to get into a fight. Everyone is waiting for anyone who will do the first move. And boom!! Everyone gets hurt. I didn't want to put Emmett in such situation particularly this one so I turned my head to look at him and smiled.

"No worries here Emmett. Jacob here and me are just gonna 'talk'." I told Emmett as well as the rest of them. My attention was focused again on Jacob as he spoke.

"Sam, everything's okay, go with them. We want to be alone." He said quietly.

"Just don't go breaking any bones… while you do your 'talk', of course!!" Emmett said knowingly and sighed heavily. He knew that no one can prevent us from fighting. Well, except for Bella I guess but she was still laying there unconscious.

In respect to our wishes, they left us alone to take care of Bella. They didn't like the thought of leaving us to ourselves and was definitely saying it aloud as they walked away.

"How could they act childishly?" Emily asked them as she put her hand on Sam's.

"Don't mind them, they have their reasons." Sam replied to her.

"Dumb and dumber, but who's the dumb and who's the dumber?" Rosalie was loudly talking to herself. Emmett couldn't stifle his laugh when he heard this and he let out a hearty one.

Emmett carried Bella in his arms as they all made their way to the tent. The moment we couldn't hear them talking, we started to fight.

We fought. I was not an ignorant at brawling, I did my share in the past and I always win. But this fight I think would last a little longer that I planned because he was a great fighter as well.

What luck!! But I was enjoying this. I felt the adrenalin rush through me once again.

"Bella doesn't love you!! So stop pestering her around!!" I provoked him as I wrestled him on the ground.

A punch in, a punch received… He got out of my grip and he stood up to face me, awaiting my attack.

"Really? What's she too you? What right do you have? She's just your best friend!!" He told me, he was trying to push me to commit myself. I quickly stood up too and was preparing for my attack.

"I LOVE HER!!" I told him the plain simple truth as I connected another punch on his cheek. He staggered a little but by looking at him, it's as if he was not affected much by my punch. Or pretended to, I guess.

"It says nothing because I LOVE HER TOO!!" Jacob answered me and punched right back on my abs… I took a step backward to steady myself and retaliated him with another punch again.

I had the chance to give him an upper cut. He fell to the ground, feeling dizzy at the impact. I got near him to give him my final blow when he suddenly kicked me in the gut that had me falling on the ground too. He didn't stop there. I was not even on the ground yet when he quickly stood up; picked me up and punched me again and again on the face, on the body and back again.

I didn't know anymore who's the victim between the two of us.

I didn't know too how many more punches I got, I stopped counting… I was so out of it that I guess he took pity on me and stopped all together. I looked him over as he spoke. He looked so serious but after a moment he smiled.

"Wanna call it even?" Jacob offered me his hand through his blood drenched smile.

He didn't look good. His nose was broken too like what he did to mine! He had cuts on his upper lip, on the right brow and had bruises all over his face which are starting to get swollen already. I felt good knowing that I damaged him pretty badly. I laughed!! Then much to my regret… I groaned… I then realized that my condition was a lot worse than his.

"Oh… fuck!!" I groaned again as I hugged myself. Yup, a broken rib!! I started to feel all the pain from the punches I received from Jacob. It was just my luck to be beaten up like this.

When I regained my composure, Jacob helped me to sit up and he sat down too. Both of us sighed heavily and as we looked at the damage we both did to each other, we started to laugh together...

Oh, Bella...

**A/N:**

Hope you liked this one…

This chap reached almost 4,000 words, I was afraid that you'll doze through it so I had to cut it in half, the next chap's where Bella went back to intervene the 'talk'… she was just a tiny bit late though and of course, that was after she woke up from her faint. Lol!!

Thanks once more for reading and to **klynn922**, **Kayleigh** and to **dazzled eyes22** for the reviews… **:)**

See yah!!


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters of twilight.

**CHAPTER 18 STARTING FOREVER**

**EPOV**

How could a simple laugh hurt this much?!! I looked at Jacob and saw him laughing good and at my expense!!

"Truce?" Jacob said as he offered his hand once again.

"Yeah, man. No hard feelings." I replied as I shaked his hand and I continued to self analyze my injuries.

"So, you admitted that you're in love with Bella, how come you're with Jessica now?" He asked as he contemplated on the idea.

"It's all for pretense man, Jessica and I staged it all." I admitted to him.

"Why? I mean it sounds so stupid." Jacob asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was just too jealous with the two of you. I thought I could somehow make Bella jealous too. Stupid idea, yeah I know." I sighed

We were both in deep thought. Me, I continued to explore all my injuries as I thought of Bella. I guess, he's thinking of Bella too. I wanted to lighten the moment so I smiled as I spoke.

"Arrgh!! You broke my nose and my rib you big oaf!!" I said to him as I jokingly punch his arm, and then I hugged my body again because it somehow lessens the pain.

"We are even then, your nose to my nose; your rib to my heart; isn't that fair?" The smile left his face as he said this.

"What do you mean my rib to your heart? You've broken my rib, obviously because I can feel it now but I've never broken your heart. Are you gay?" I laughed at my own joke because I know he isn't so.

"It's Bella." He told me. I looked at him and saw his sadness. It kinda felt weird being in this situation.

We were supposed to be enemies but hard as I tried, I couldn't stay angry with him anymore. I guess I didn't realize before that he too was suffering as I am, just not for exactly the same reason.

"Bella, speaking of Bella, we have to go to her, now. Although I love her more than my life, she's still your girlfriend after all." I said as I slowly stood up.

"But don't think for a moment that I'll stay silent because starting now I plan to win her from you. No matter what." I looked at him as he stood up too. He faced me and I could see that he was fuming with anger.

"You accused me of being blind regarding Bella's feelings but Dude you're the one who's blind!!" Jacob told me accusingly.

I was flustered with his outburst; I just stood there speechless for a moment as he continued his ranting.

"Didn't it ever enter in that thick-skulled head of yours that Bella is in so much pain because of you?!" He frustratingly told me.

"What do you mean? I wouldn't for the world do anything to hurt her, even you know that! How could you accuse me of something I knew nothing about?" I was confused and was starting to get frustrated at him.

"That's the main point, idiot!! It's your fault that you let yourself be blinded with concern that somehow you could only be just Bella's best friend. My God!! What this with you two, 'she doesn't love you', you say. 'You don't love her', so she says. Why don't you talk to each other and be honest for once and lay your feelings all out. You might shock each other." He suggested at me. I was trying not to look all flabbergasted by this because we both knew that he was Bella's boyfriend.

"Why are you doing this?" Trying to understand him was starting to make my head ache in addition to my physically abused aching body!!

"I won't deny that I'm still in love with Bella and that this is hurting me but I am doing this because I wanted for Bella to be happy. You wasted your time thinking about the 'what ifs'…that's why you didn't even realized that Bella is in-" Jacob stopped speaking as he was interrupted by someone. We both turned our faces at the same time to the person who spoke…

It was Bella!!

"Jake!!" Bella said pleadingly as she slowly turned her head from side to side, she was silently asking Jacob to not say anything anymore.

"Bella!!" Jacob and I simultaneously said as we looked at her.

I could see the concern and the worry on her face as she looked at Jacob then at me. I could see too what's running through her mind right now. Jacob and I both look horrendous with all the blood, the cut and our swollen faces, especially me. She looked like she was about to cry as she slowly went to Jacob. She caressed his bloodied face and then she hugged him.

"Thanks!! Are you okay?" She asked him with concern. Jacob hugged her tenderly and replied.

"I'm good Bella. Stop worrying about me. How are you?" He returned the inquiry about her health.

"I'm fine. I just fainted, you know." She replied as she slowly went out of his embrace and started to check on all the damaged that I made. Once in every few seconds I was awarded with a look that made me felt guilty.

I couldn't deny that it's like a blow to my self esteem that she went to inquire on Jacob's condition first. It was hurting me like hell just looking at her worrying over Jacob so much. I couldn't look much longer that's why I turned my back on them as I tried to remain calm.

I wanted to shout at her that I was hurt all over too, I was much worse than Jacob for crying out loud!! I needed her too…

I was such in a pitiful state; I was physically and emotionally hurting. I guess when it comes to Bella; I was not as cry-proof as I'd like to believe I was. I couldn't control the tears that were starting to fall. I hated being like this, feeling like this.

I wanted to get away from here, hence another reason to escape this madness. But I promised myself that I'd do anything to win Bella. I have to be a man and face this once and for all. I closed my eyes for a moment and prayed to God to give me the strength to be calm. I started with secretly wiping the proof of my tears then I took a deep breathe in and exhaled slowly. I concentrated on repeating it again and again to achieve calmness.

I was trying my best to stay calm when I finally heard her speak to me.

"You!!" She called out to me.

When I turned I was surprise for a moment when I saw that she was alone, I was so busy calming myself that I didn't even realize that Jacob had left. What was the guy thinking?!

I focused on her as she started to walk towards me. I felt like a child who has just been caught with my hand in a cookie jar. I felt guilty for causing her to worry about our stupid fight. It was not until I saw her tears that I was moved into action. Even when my whole body was protesting the movement, with one hand holding my body to protect my possibly cracked rib, I walked and met her half way.

Her tears were falling down her cheeks as she looked at me with so much concern in her eyes. We both stopped about a foot from each other. I started to wipe her tears with my free hand then I caressed her cheek. I hated seeing her cry.

"Don't cry Bella. I didn't want you to see us like this. I'm sorry." I apologized to her as I continued to gently wipe the tears on her face.

"What have you done? Why did you have to do this?" She whispered to me as she proceeded to caress my too-tender cheek. She visibly winced as I winced through the contact.

"It was stupid I know…" I started but words failed me when she launched herself to hug me tightly. My body was not expecting the sudden piercing pain due I guess to the broken rib but I didn't mind much because Bella was here in my arms where I always wanted her to be.

"Arrgh…oh…oh…easy there." I said with a smile as I hugged her too.

She pulled out from my embrace and looked remorse as she realized that she had hurt me.

"Oh, Edward… I'm sorry!! I forgot that Jacob told me about your possibly cracked rib." She told me guiltily.

I knew I looked awful because my face was swollen all over, I could definitely feel it. But I was distracted by the expression on her face. I suddenly sucked in air for I didn't expect what I saw. She was wearing her heart in her eyes, as what they say.

I didn't let the moment passed. I hope that I was not imagining things; that somehow, she really does love me too.

I gathered her gently in my arms and hugged her tenderly and lovingly. Then I cupped her face in my hands as I looked in her eyes. I wanted to tell her how much I love her by looking directly in her eyes so she'd know that I was saying it sincerely.

"I'm in love with you Bella." I whispered to her huskily.

I waited for any negative reactions from her but all I could see was her beatific smile. There were tears again in her eyes and they started falling down her face and this time, my tears started to fall too as I heard her reply.

"I love you too Edward." She whispered back. Happily contented by what I said as she lovingly wipe away my tears.

I couldn't explain how blissful I felt upon hearing her say those words. It was my dream come true.

I looked at her with all the love I felt. No more hiding my feelings, no more pretensions. It felt so good that I could finally say and do what I felt for her.

Then we kissed. It felt so wonderful; it was like I was seeing sunshine after a long stormy night, or like looking at the moon shining through the pitch black night sky. It was awesome and magical!!

A kiss full of love.

Then like an anticlimax, my God damn injury made me remember that my next stop should be in a hospital and not in a bed making love with my Bella.

Bella saw when I cringed again from the pain. She cringed right back; it's as if she was feeling what I was feeling. That's how deep our connection was. Knowing this made my heart burst with happiness and with so much love for her. It felt so good to know that my love for Bella was not in vain because she loves me too.

I smiled apologetically at her as I hugged her and kissed her lightly on the mouth one more time.

"I'm sorry about that; this damn rib is a nuisance! Raincheck?" I looked at her hopefully.

"Okay, hospital now… our business later." She said as she laughed a little and she started to put my arm on her shoulder to help me walk back to the tent.

"Good idea, the sooner the better." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

She turned her head to face me as she put another kiss on my lips, I gave her my crooked grin that I knew she loved about me but that got her into fits of laughter. I laughed with her too when I remember what I probably looked like right now, a battered up face wearing a crooked grin, I guess I looked like a grinning Frankenstein.

"I love you Edward Cullen" She said.

"I love you more Isabella Swan." I said.

We were both excited and looking forward to start our own 'forever'.

**A/N:**

Hope you enjoyed reading this...** :)  
**

So yeah, thanks for reading everyone and to **Dazzled eyes22, Kayleigh and Eskimo Baby** for the reviews on chap 17. I appreciate it. **;)**


End file.
